Pirates
by StarTime101
Summary: Like Pirates of the Carebean, but than in Huntik Style, Zhalia's bro, her family, some goddess and some moments out of the movie, is better then it sounds XD! D&Z L
1. Chapter 1

**Rhis story is almost Pirates of The Carebean!(What do I say? It's- Pirates of the Carebean). But now are Jack, William en Elizabeth, the 4 seekers!**

**Ahem, Dante ánd Zhalia are Jack's caracter, Dante is a little William to, but Zhalia is a little Barbossa and Elizabeth.  
ofcorse is Lok a clumsy Will Turner and is Sophie the lady in the dress (Elizabeth)**

Chapter 1! The beginning

It's cold and misty aboven the sea, a ship with white seals and a light boo of light wood comes out of the fog. A little girl, named Sophie Casterwill, stand just on the point of the bow.

'Drink up, My hearties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up my hearties, yo ho.

Yo ho, Yo ho,  
A pirates life for me,  
We extort, we pilfer  
We filch, We sack, Drink…'

Someone put an hand on her sholder.

'ah! The little girl turns around and looks in the face of a jong boy, names Lok Lambert, het friend who's father is a smith, well, he was with her for entertaiment, exept a pear of rats was everybody so buzzy, and he was just this time with her.

'quiet missy! Cursed pirates sail theze waters' he grins 'you don't want to bring them down on us'.

'it'd be exciting to meet a pirate' answer the young Sophie.

'yes, have a little nice chat when he kill you' Lok laught softly.

'he won't do that, does he? Sophie raised a eyebrow.

'I don't know, I haven't meet a pirate yet, but if he wants to kill me, I kill him before he can say "I kill you" and I'm the herro in town, and cause I like you, you can become my wife while every other girl is fighting for me' he hassen't say it yet or Sophie begins laugtinh.

'yehyeh, you'll kill a pirate, tell me when that's happening'.

'look there is my chance! Lok loos at a ship in the fog, it has black sails and a pirate flag.

'L-l-l-Lok! Screams Sophie out.

10 years later…

Sophie wakes up and strech herself out, 10 years ago, while she was seven, they where on that ship, lucky for them, the pirates hadn't seen them, Lok was fainted and she has discovered that he has a pirate medaillon, she has take it away from him and hold it with her the whole time, till they where back in Venice where she put it under the bottom of a drawer.

Nou then years later, she hing it back on her neck.

Nock, nock, nock

'Sophie' Le Blance was nocking on the door.

Fast as she could pulles her robe on.

'yes, yes, come in'.

'still abed at this hour? He comes in, followed by three lady's in uniform, the girls opened up the windows and make up her beth.

'I have a gift for you' he smiles and take a box from one of the girls, opend it and give her a dress.

'it's beautifull' she smiles.

'yes, it is' he grins.

'may I inquire as to the occension? She looks at Le Blance.

'do I need one? I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today'.

Sophie who stands behind a folding screen 'ceremony?'.

'captain Santiago's promotion caremony'.

'I knew it!

'Commodore Santiago, as he's about to become, a fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know, how's it coming?'.

'it's difficult to say'.

'it's the latest fashion in Paris'.

'yes, I know, it's just that the dress is aboven my head… or something'.

'well, that doesn't sound… really English… is everything all right?

'Mister Le Blance, you have a visitor' a men comes in to the room.

Xxx

Lok looks around, it's a funny thing that this is the house of his best friend, a big Casterwill compound. He kicks a little ball on the floor, this ball bounces against the cabinet with almost the vase falls on the ground.

'oops' he mumbles.

'Mister Lambert! Good to see you again' Le Blance comes into the hall.

'good day sir, I have your order, the sword for Mister Santiago' Lok opens a bos with a beautifull sword in it.

'it's a perfect balance' he throws the sword into the air and cathes it.

'impressef, verry impressef. Do pass my compliments onto your mother and master'.

'I shall' Lok's smiles bright while he put the sword back into the box.

Then they look up, Sophie stands on the stairs in a beautifull looking dress and a heat.

It's créme collored.

'Miss Casterwill' Le Blance smiles.

'Lok it's so good to see you! Sophie runs off the stairs.

'I dreamed about you, about the day on the ship, ten years ago with the pirates so close, when you fainted, do you remember? Sophie smiles.

'of corse I'll remember, Miss Casterwill' he smiles back.

'how many times must I ask you to call me Sophie? She grins.

'just once again Miss Casterwill, as always' he answer.

'well, at least the boy has a sense of propriety' Le Blance sight 'nou, we really must be going'.

'goodby, Mister Lambert' Sophie stops smiling.

The whole groupe walks out the house and as Lok's stand before the door he smiles again.

'gooday…. Sophie'.

Xxx

On that moment, a little ship stops in the port of Venice. A pirate, dressed in a brown jacked till his knees, a brown head, black troussers with dark brown knee high boots, a créme collered shirt with a deep V- neck, a black headstall, and red- brown hair, walks on the quay.

'hold up there! You! A men named Peter hold his hand before the man.

'me? He looks to Peter.

'yes you, your name and a Shilling to tie up your boat to the dock'.

'What do you say to three hillings and we forget the name? The men hold the shillings in his hand.

'welcome in Venice Mister Smith'

Xxx

There sounds music and soldiers paradate on the squire.

Women, included Sophie wave with their fan.

'right about…. Face! A command sounds loud.

'present… arms!

Mister Santiago walks trough the way.

A sword, the one that was made by Lok, is givving to the Commandore.

Xxx

The pirate walks on the quay.

'this dock is off limits to civillians' said two soldiers and blocked the road.

'I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know, if I see one, I shall inform you' he will stap on the ship but the two soldiers blocked the way again.

'there's dome high toned and fancy to- do at the fort, how could it be that two upstanding gentlemen didn't merit an invation? He ask

'we have to make sure this dock stays off limits to civillians' answer one of them.

'it's a fine goal, to be sure, but it seems to me, a ship like that, makes this one there a bit superfluous' the pirate points to another ship in the background.

'The Fountless is the power in these waters, but there's no ship that can mach the Sceptor for speed' answer the other one.

'I've heard of one. It's supposed to be fast, nigh uncatchable, a ship with black sails and a kaptain… when you look in his eyes you think that it is the last thing you'll see, they're so icy cold that you hear the screems of the one who where killed by him, you can feel the fair of everyone who can't tell what they feel, The Black Pearl' the pirate grins.

'hahaha! The soldiers started to laught and then stop 'there's no real ship that can mach the Sceptor'.

'the Black Pearl is a real ship' answer the ather one.

'no, it's not'.

'it is! I've sen it!

'you've seen it?

'yes'

You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and aptained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?'.

'no'.

'no'.

'but I've seen a ship with black sails'.

'no ship not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, Hell spat him back out, could have black sails, so couldn't be any other ship then The Black Pearl, is that what you're saying?

'no…'.

'like I said, there's no real ship that can match the Sceptor' he looks back to the pirate but he's gone.

'what the…' they look at the ship.

'hey! They screem together en runs on the ship.

'you! Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard!

'I'm sorry, it's just a pretty boat… ship! The pirate smiles.

'what's your name?

'Smith! Or Smithy, if you like'.

'what's your purpose in Venice, "Mister Smith" the sarcasme was really there.

'and no lies!

'all right, I confess. I intend to commandeer a ship, pich up a crew in Tortuga, rape, pillage and otherwise pilfer my black guts out'.

'I said nop lies!

'I think he's telling the truth'.

'if he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us'.

'unlees he knows you wouldn't beieve the truth even if he told you'.

Xxx

Music souds at the fort, Sophie walks to Santiago, they stand before an abyss.

'you look lovely Sophia' Santiago smiles just like Sophie.

'I apologise if I seem formard but I must speak my mind' he stand with his back to her.

'This promotion throws onto sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved, A marriage to a fine woman'.

Sophie waves her fan harder.

'you've become a fine woman Sophia'.

'I can't breath' tells Sophie him, Sophie feels that the girls this morning have the corset set to tight.

'yes, I'm a bit nervous myself' answers he.

Sophie stops breathing and falls over the edge.

Xxx

'and then they made me their chief' tells the pirate to the saldiers who are sitting in front of him.

A splash is emitted.

Xxx

Santiago looks to the place where Sophie was standing.

'Sophia? He looks around and then to the water.

'Sophia! Screems he.

Xxx

'will you be saving her? The pirate looks at the soldiers.

'I… can't swim!

'pride of the King's Navy, you are! Don't lose these! He give his head, jacked and weapons to the soldiers.

He springs into the water en swims to the girl.

The amulet around Sophie's neck is glinstering and give a shock into the sea. The wind is changing.

The pirate swim to Sophie, the young woman that is sink to the ground.

He swim with her to the surface and take off the dress.

The soldiers till them out of the water.

Sophie lais on the ground, not breathing.

'move! The pirate squats and cut her corset off.

Water shoot out her troat.

'I have thought of that'. Says one of the soldiers.

'You've never been to Singapore' answers the Pirate, het grabs slowly the medaillon 'where did you get that?'.

Xxxx

**Yesyes, I'm back but than in English, I tought, why do I in Dutch when I can do this in English? Next chapter will be soon here!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sophie looks at the man. _Oh my gosh, He's so tall!_

'hallo? Can you hear me? He look into her eyes.

'ugh… yes… yes I'm fine' she answer slowely.

'he! Get up! Soldiers are running to them.

'on your feet' Santiago hold a sword by his neck.

The pirate stands slowely up with his hands in the air.

'lady Sophia! Le Blance takes her of the ground.

'are you alright?

'yes! I'm fine…'.

'shoot him!

'Le Blance! Sophie looks at him 'Commondore, do you intend to kill my rescuer?

Santiago looks at Sophie and let the swords down.

'thank you' the pirate slimes.

'I believe thanks are in order' Santiago reaches out his hand and grabs the wrist of the pirate.

There is an mark, a P.

'pirate' .

'hang him' says Le Blance.

'keep your guns on him, men'.

He looks at another mark, an tatoo this time.

'well, well, Dante Vale, isn't it?

'Captain Dante Vale, if you please sir' the pirate named Dante Vale grins.

'I don't see your ship… "captain".

'I'm in the market, as it were'.

'these are his things…' one of the two soldiers handed the stuff.

'no additional shot or powder… A compass that doesn't point north… I half expected it to be made from wood' Santiago takes the sword of Dante.

'your the worst pirate I've ever heard of!

'but you have heard of me'.

Santiago takes Dante away to the fort.

'commandore! I must protest! Sophie runs to them.

'carefully, Luitenant'.

'pirate or not, this man saved my life!

'one good deed is not eneugh to redeem a man for his wichedness!

'it seems eneugh to condemn him' the pirate smiles.

'indeed'.

'finally' smiles the pirate as he is attract and throws the chain at Sophie's neck.

'no! Don't shoot! Screems Le Blance.

'I knew you'd warm up to me, Commandore Santiago, my effects please. And my hat, commandore!

Santiago grabs the stuff and give it to Sophie.

'if you'll be very kind'

Sophie snifs and does what he ask.

'you're despicable'.

'sticks and stones, dear' he answer 'I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square'.

'gentlemen, my lady… you will always remember this as the day you almost caught, Captain Dante Vale! He trows Sophie to the men who catches her and run away.

'nou will you shoot him? Calls Le Blance.

'open fire! Comant Santiago.

Dante takes a trow and climbs up.

The whole thing begins to rotate while the shots mis the pirate.

Dante lands on a plank and slide trought another rope down. He runs to the city and go standing behind a building. He runs into a Smith's house.

He looks around and look at the tools.

He breaks the irons.

On that moment a Young boy come in. Lok Lambert walks to his boss. 'right where I left you' the old man is sleeping with a bottle of rum in his hand.

'not where I left you' he frows his eyebrows when he looked at the hammer.

'yes that's treu' sais a voice.

'you're the one they're hunting, The p-pirate…'.

'you seem familiar, have I threatened you before? Dante looks at Lok.

'I avoid familiarity with pirates, cause I make a promes with a lady, that one day, I kill him and I marry her, I'm 18 so looks like I can marry her… and so… I kill you' Lok staps behind the donky and grabs a sword.

'do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?

'you bring my lady in danger, you threatened Miss Casterwill'.

'only a little' Dante grabs his sword slowly.

They spar a little.

'you know what you're doing, excellent form. How's your footwork? If I step here…' Dante slams the sword out of Lok hands 'well, that's something you must learn, tata' he will walk away but Lok throws a sword and Dante turns on.

'you're a silly boy, and now… you have no weapon'.

Lok grabs a hot glowingsword out the oven.

They spar again, Dante slam Lok's hot sword away and go's standing on a beam.

'who makes all these?

'I do, and I practice with them, three hours a day'.

' you really need to kill a pirate, but not me that's sin, but your lady Casterwill, she's good, and to good for a Smith'.

'I practice three hours a day so when I meet a pirate, I can kill him!

They spar again.

Dantethrows sand in Lok's face.

'ah! Your mean! You cheated!

'pirate'.

The soldiers enter the door, almost…

'it's stuk!'.

Someone throws a bottle at Dante's head, the man falt on the ground.

'there he is! Over here! Excellent work, Mr Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a fugitive'.

'just doing my civic duty, sir'.

'I trust you will remember this as the day Captain Dante Vale almost escaped'.

Xxx

'come here, boy, come here, who wants a juicy bone? Prisoners floot to a dog with keys.

'you can keep doing that forever, the dog is never goin to move, only for his food' sais Dante in another sel.

Xxx

'it was a difficult day for you, I'm sure' one of those room girls makes the bed warm.

'I suspected Commodore Santiago would ropose, but I wasn't prepared for it' Sophie sigh.

'I meant you being threatened by that pirate, sounds terrifying!

'oh, yes, it was'.

'but… the commodore proposed! fancy that. That's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say'.

'it is a smart match, he's a fine man, he's what any woman should dream of marrying'.

'that Lok Lambert… he's a fine man too'.

'that's too bold'.

'beggin' your pardon, it wasn't my place' the girl walks out of the room.

Sophie looks at the amulet round her neck.

Xxx

Lok opend the window, it's still on the streets… to still, a black cat runs into a house, most of the lights are out, only a few bars are full. It's misty and cold.

Xxx

A ship drives into the port of Venice, a ship with black seils.

Xxx

'has Miss Sophia give you an answer yet? Le Blance walks with Santiago in the fort.

'no she hasn't'.

'well, she has had a trying day'.

'chastly weather, don't you think?

'really bleak'.

'what's that? Le Blance listen to whiz.

Cannon fire! Santiga runs to the man and land on the ground.

'return fire! Calls he loud.

Xxx

In the cell Dante smiles.

'cannons' says one of the prissoners.

'it's the pearl' Dante grins.

'The Black Pearl? I've heard stories, she's been preying ons hips, and settlement for ten years, but with a new camptain for 5 years, the man with such evil eyes… that you can see Hell, never leaves any survivors'.

'no survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?

Xxx

The cannons are fireing, the city is half destroyed.

'mama! Screems a little child in the middle of the gaos.

Lok tils the child of the ground en give it to a woman.

'pirates are running around, they shoot, they plunder, they seek'.

'this is my chance' Lok takes two swords and runs around.

Xxx

Sophie looked at the window, the ciry is burning far away.

'Miss Casterwill! Screems Cathy that is coming in to the room when pirates break the door.

Sophie runs with her to a chambre and they close the doors.

'they are here for you! Cathy screams.

'for me?

'yes! You're the governor's daughter!

'they haven't seen you, First chance you get, run to the fort!

Sophie does what she's saying and runs to another room. The door breaks open and Cathy slamed a pan to the First pirates head.

The other pirates runed to the chambre of Sophie but the girl slamed a hot backet in thier face.

'auch! The First one looks crossed- eyes.

'boe! Calls another.

Sophie runs to the door in the hal and sees the girls running around, followed by pirates.

Sophie runs throught the hal while a candelier fals behind her. She grabs a sword out of a troffee but the whole thing fals on the ground.

The two pirates break the door and look at the room.

'nobody?

'we know you're here, poppet'.

'Come out!

'we promise we won't hurt you'.

'we'll find you poppet, you've something of ours, and it calls to us'.

Sophie, in the closet grabs her medaillon.

'the gold calls to us' the pirates looks to the closet.

'the gold…' whispers she.

'hello poppet' the closet doors are going open.

'Parly… ! she yelled.

'what?

'I invoke the right of parley, the code of the Brethren states, you have to take me to your captain'.

'I know the code' answer one of the two.

'you can do me no harm until the parly is complete'.

'she wants to be taken to the captain, and she'll go, without a fuss, we must honour the Code'.

Xxx

Lok fight but don't kill. Then he sees Lady Sophia and the pirates, they take her away.

'com on! Screems one of them.

'Sophie…' whispers Lok but someone slamd his head.

Xxx

Dante runs to the other side of the cell. A cannon ball breaks a hole in the wall.

Dante looks at the hole but it's in the other cell.

The full moon is breaking through the clauds.

Dante grabs a bone of the grouns en begins to floot 'come here boy, come here then'.

A soldiers who protect the doors felt of the stairs.

'well well, if it isn't Dante Vale! Laught a man 'last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much'.

'worry about your own fortunes, gentleman. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers'.

The man grabs to Dante's neck, his hand is nothing more than a skelet in the moonlight.

'so there is a curse' Dante smiles 'that's interesting'.

'you don't know anything about Hell' answer the man and the two of them walk away.

Xxx

The clauds deck the moon again, while Sophie is brought to the ship, on there's a mermaid in gold on the front, but the face don't laugh, she look's like she looks in the face of Hell, like she's in Hell.

Sophie shudders while she must climb the stairs.

A flighing monkey, white, land on a shoulder, a black jacked, black hair, and a black hat.

'she's invoked the right of parley…' says one of the pirates as they are on the deck.

'with the captain' makes the other off.

'I'm here to…' Sophie get a slam into her face.

'you will speak when spoken to' answer the man who slamed her, but someone grabs his arm.

'and ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley' a woman with black hair, dark Brown eyes, a black hat, dark Brown trousers, high black boots with heels, a white blouse with a black corset as protection, a black halter with a sword in het sigh, and who knows what under het black jacket that har a black zoom till her knees.

She had a pretty face, just like… 23 or 24, a caramel skin, a lovely nose and beautifull Brown almond eyes, but they're mean, they radiate pure hate what give Sophie a lot of terror.

'aye, sir' said the man.

The white monkey on her shoulder laught.

'my apologies, Miss' the woman looks at Sophie.

'captain… i'm here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities' answer Sophie slowly and in terror.

'there are a lot of long words there, we're naught but humble pirates' the captain smiles.

'what is it that you want? The pirate grins.

'leave and never come back' answer Sophie.

'I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request, means "no"' the captain grins more.

'very well' Sophie takes the medaillon and walks to the sea. She hang it aboven it 'I'll drop it'.

'me holds are burstin' with swag, that bit of shine matters to us? The woman grins 'why?'.

It's what you've been searching for. I recognise the ship. I saw it ten years ago, on the crossing from England! Sophie sight.

'did you know?

'fine. I suppose i fit is worthless, there's no point in me keeping it'.

'no! Yelled the pirates.

Sophie smiles.

'haha, you have a name, princes? The captain walks to Sophie.

'Sophie… Lambert. I'm a maid in the governor's Household, and nou you, Pirate' Sophie looks at the woman.

'Captian Zhalia Moon princes' answer the woman.

'she's the daughter of Eli' whisper some pirates.

'I tought that a captain was always a man' Sophie looks at Zhalia.

'well, somethimes are women more… scary and more powerful' answer Zhalia.

'verry well, you hand it over and we'll leave and never return' Zhalia hold her hand on.

Sophie gives the amulet.

'good work princes' Zhalia gives it to the little monkey that's flying away with it.

'our bargain?

Zhalia walks away and leave Sophie behind.

'still the guns and stow them. Signal the men and make good to clear port' sais one of the pirates.

'wait! You have to take me to shore, according to the code…' Sophie runs after Zhalia.

'first! Zhalia turns on to Sophie 'your return to shore wasn't a part of our negotiations so I must do nothing. Secondly, you must be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to applu, and you're not. And thirdly, the Code is more what you'd call guidlines than actual rules. Welcome anboard The Blach Pearl, Princes Casterwill ' Zhalia grins.

**Haha, that's a good end, well it was something more than I had planned…. Whooops (well not if you like the story XD). Update soon! (do you know that it's a hell to write this?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'she know my real name' Sophie sidders while she's sitting on the ground. 'yes dear, I know your name' Zhalia comes in and go's sitting on a chear.

'how? Sophie lookd at her.

'oh Sophie, do you think I'm really that stupid? I'm a woman captain, that's sais eneugh not? Zhalia grins.

'no, it doesn't' Sophie stands up.

'look, Sophie there's a cuse about us, we all have them… exept me, that's why I'm the captain, you see, they don't live, they don't eat, they don't drink, they don't sleep, they're death. it was a time ago, just… three years ago, my father and his crew get the money, but there was a curse, do you know what this is? Miss Sophia? Zhalia graps the medaillon.

'it's gold' Sophie answer.

'yes, but it isn't just gold, it's astic gold, the last piece of all the 60 000 pieces, we where seeking for this the last three years, and now whe find it, you know Miss Casterwill, the gold speaks to us, and you thought that I was dom eneught to fall for your "I'm Miss Lambert" stupid stuff? Zhalia stands up.

'well I hoped it' Sophie sight.

'to bad it didn't work, you see Sophie, the curse can only break, if the crew can be captaint by a living captain, and I am, so… they need me, and they do everything to keep me save, my father was the captain who let the curse free, everyone who toucht one piece of aztic gold is cursed, I was just not stupid eneught to touch it, so… when they notist that they where cursed there was only one way to help them… by leathing them… Sophie you understand it now? Zhalia smiles badly.

'no I don't, a stupid curse? What have that to do with me? I mean, why don't you bring me on shore? I'm not a gold piece' Sophie looks at her.

'nope, you're a Casterwill, what means bleu blood, and I need one more offer to save them' Zhalia grins.

'no! you can't do that! I'm a roal! Sophie looks at her.

'I can do anything I wand Princes, cause I'm the captain, ánd you got no chance to win from me' Zhalia laught and leaves the room 'good night Princes'.

Xxx

'hey you! Lok walks in into the prison.

'aye? Dante looks up from the ground.

'you're a pirate? Right? Lok looks to him.

'well, that's why I'm sitting here, and they call me so' Dante smiles.

'what do you know about the Black Pearl? Lok looks at him.

'why wand you to know? Dante answers.

'what's the next stop of the Black Pearl? Why can I find the ship? Lok yelled.

'easy kid, do they have your girlfriend or something? Dante grins.

'yes! Actually they have! So tell me where he is! Lok looks at the pirate.

'well, first, the ship, is a She, secondly, don't you know the stories? Thirdly, why do you think I tell you? And fouthly… you can't save her even if I tell you cause she's alraidy death now' Dante smiles amused.

'no! she's alive! Else they didn't take her on the ship! Then they murderd her here, anyways you'll tell me because I can open this door, ánd no I don't know the stories I'm a Smith! Lok sight.

'well boy, you're lucky, I'm in a good mood, so… you can get me out of this thing? Cause… the keys run off' Dante looks at him.

'yes I can' Lok sight and grins.

'good, the Black Pearl stops by a Island called Isla Siré, that can only be found by the one who know's where it is, like me. So let me out? Dante grins.

'yes… bút! Lok smiles.

'oh no, not that BUT!

'you take me to Isla Siré, ánd help me to find Sophie, you help us out and bring us back and I promise that you won't walk into Hades Hell' Lok looks at Dante with a big smile.

'good, bút…'.

'say it'.

'you listen to me, we do it on my way ánd how far will you go for her? Dante grins.

'I'll die for her' he answer.

'good, then we have a deal'.

'deal'.

Xxx ouuuuurs later… xxX

'so… this is Tortuga? I tought that it was more… likely' Lok looks at the dronk people everywhere and a group of men that stand in a bar, fighting…

'welcome to Tortuga Kid, if you feel unliked you must come here, cause… no man will feel here unliked' Dante grins and looks at the girls who laugh to him.

'well… I don't feel unliked, so can we go away? Far away? Lok sidders.

'well no, I said we do it on my way and that's what we do, look, I don't get anything but my life to save you and your girl, so don't stand in my way, I know what I'm doing' Dante rolls his eyes.

'you know, I tought that you where nice, but you're a jurk' Lok sight deeply.

'thanks, I get that as a compliment, so, my crew must be here' Dante opens a door.

'nice…' Lok rolles his eyes to.

TBC

**Yes I know, a short one, but this is what I write for now, and you knoiw, I think the next chapter will be soon, iwell it's a bit else than POTC , but it will be else, the end will be else, and I think that Dante and Lok will soon find the two girls… hihi just read!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'hey! Dante! You're back! A man grins, the whole groupe that's with him smiles.

'and you bring a …. Kid? A woman looks at Dante.

'he's the son of Eathon Lambert, a little respect please, he's not a great Pirate, not yet. But while we're going to Isla Siré, he's going to learn it'.

'what? Isla Siré? Yelled one of them.

'yes, I've a ship and you're my crew, just like old times, his girlfriend is taken by pirates, and she's prisonor on the Black pearl, so… while we're going to get his girl back we take overt the pearl, again' Dante grins.

'you were captain a long time ago Dante, do you really think that the captain who everyone fairs, give it back to you? The man laught.

'oh yes he does, that captain is nothing more than a story, a fairy tale. The captain with such an evil that Hell doesn't want him? Nobody's so scary' Dante rolled his eyes.

'yeh sure, than you don't know my aunt Murta' Lok snifs.

'so, we're going to bring him to his love and we are going to take back the pearl, and the ship stops by Isla Siré' Dante grins.

'well, you're the captain, and all your plans work out… really… good, all are they as crazy as Metz, well you're his friend… maybe to much sea air' someone rolled his eyes.

'good, than we're going'.

Xxx

'Miss Moon, do you think that this really works? A man looks to Zhalia.

'well yes I think so, og and, by the way, we stop by the next Island, the rum is gone, just like the water and we need more food, so… that will be tommorow, and now I'm going to sleep, wake me if something happens' Zhalia stand up and walks to a door.

'yes Miss' he left the room.

Xxx the next eveningxxX

'look! Isn't that the pearl? Lok looks at a ship far away, it has black sails and a pirate flag.

'they must have stopped a little while ago, we must hurry up' Dante looks at the men that works.

'I come for you, Sophie' Lok whispers softly.

Xxx

Sophie looks to the walls, she have cryed, her eyes ar all red and thick.

On that moment she heard a lot of noise, people yelled and the sound of swords is right aboven her.

Xxx

'captain! We are under attack! Someone opens the door, Zhalia takes her sword and run after him, when they come on deck they seen another ship and a lot of pirates.

'who is the captian here! Someone yelled.

'I am! Zhalia staps to a man in a brown jacket.

'yeh verry funny, where is the men who's leathing this ship? He looks at them.

'no really, I am mister, and what wand you to say? That a woman can't leath a ship? She grins.

'no she can't' the man walks to her.

'oh, well show me what you can do? She grabs her sword and smiles.

Dante smiled back and takes his sword to 'if you really wand'. But she begins to fight like no one can.

Dante blocked her moves.

'come on, when are you starting to fight? Or can't you? Cause you're losing! She grins and with a hard slam, the sowrd of her enemy land on the ground.

'a woman can't fight, but a man… can't fight eather' Zhalia smiles softly and looks at him.

'what do you wand from me?

'I want a girl, named Sophie Casterwill'.

'well that's to bad, she's death'.

'no she's not, we wand her and this ship' the man looks at her.

'aha…well I can't do that… you see this… is my ship, it always belong to me, and me only, point two, Sophie Casterwill is my prisonor, but you can see her! If you wand' Zhalia smiles.

'yes we do! Let me see her! Lok looks at her.

'if you wand so… men! Take them to Sophie Casterwill! They will enjoy her in her prison' Zhalia give them a little smile and takes the captains sword '/ and bring this to my room, it's good eneugh for Klaus'.

Xxx a little earlier xxX

When they land on the deck some begin to fight.

'who's the captian here? Dante looks around.

'I am! A voice said.

They look at a beautifull woman.

'yeh, verry funny, where is the man who's leathing this ship? Dante yelled again.

'no really, I am mister, and what wand you to say? That a woman can't leath a ship? She grins.

'no she can't' Dante walks to her.

'oh, well show me what you can do? She grabs her sword and smiles.

Dante smiled back and takes his sword to 'if you really wand'. But she begins to fight like no one can.

'no, don't do that Dante' Lok whispers while he heard the fight starting.

Dante blocked her moves.

'come on, when are you starting to fight? Or can't you? Cause you're losing! She grins and with a hard slam, the sword of Dante land on the ground.

'a woman can't fight, but a man… can't fight eather' Zhalia smiles softly and looks at him.

'what do you wand from me?

'I want a girl, named Sophie Casterwill'.

'well that's to bad, she's death'.

'no she's not, we wand her and this ship' Dante looks at her.

'aha…well I can't do that… you see this… is my ship, it always belong to me, and me only, point two, Sophie Casterwill is my prisonor, but you can see her! If you wand' she smiles.

'yes we do! Let me see her! Lok looks at her.

'if you wand so… men! Take them to Sophie Casterwill! They will enjoy her in her prison' Zhalia give them a little smile and takes Dante's sword 'and bring this to my room, it's good eneugh for Klaus'.

'no! don't do this! Lok looks to the fight on some places but they lose, this pirates are cursed, they don't die.

Xxx

'Lok! Sophie looks to the boy and a lot of pirates.

'Sophie! Lok runs to her.

'oh it's so hard, the wand to kill me as offer, and I haven't eat a while, and I'm so tierd but everytime I wand to sleep they wake me or I've a bad dream' Sophie cry's softly.

'it's all okay, Dante get us out of here, he Dante? Lok looks to the man that stands by the wall.

'get the Captain here, they don't fit in the cage' some pirate sais.

'that's why Sophie and that boy, just like the captain can be my gasts' the woman smiles badly to them.

When they're out the follow her to a chambre with a great table with food.

xxx

'so… you tought you can take over the ship? Zhalia looks at them.

'well I hoped so' Dante answers.

'good, cause most don't know that I'm really nice, the most of the one who see me die, that's why all the story's says that I'm a man' Zhalia takes an apple.

'well they talk about your father' Dante looks at her, how she moved and talks.

'my father? I don't have a father' Zhalia looks at him.

'well you must have somewhere a father, who's Klaus then? Sophie sight.

'Klaus is someone who gives me a home on this ship, my father don't excist for me, just like my mother… well she's killed and my father is to… and my brother… I don't know, he's somewhere on the sea, leathing the Grise Mermaid' Zhalia sight deeply.

'what do you want to do with us? Ask Lok.

'well, I tought that I can set you on an Island far away, but you're really helpful to me, maybe you can come by my crew, someday, but first, I need to find the Golden Plate, and I can't find it without him' Zhalia points to Dante.

'you don't know who I'm and while I say that… who are you?

'I'm Zhalia Moon, and you're Dante Vale, everybody on the seven sea's know's you' Zhalia smiles a bit.

'so… Miss Moon, or Zhalia, what's the golden plate axactly? Lok snifs.

'the golden Plate is a magicall thing that I must have to break the curse, and you're gonna help me to find it' Zhalia nips the wine.

'and why should I help you? Dante knits his eyebrows.

'well, if you don't, I kill your crew' Zhalia sniffs.

'and if I do help you, I wand to make sure that me and my men are save, you give us the Pearl' Dante smiles at her.

'you can get all the money that you want, but you can't get the pearl, plús… we set you on shore if this is over' Zhalia smiles a little smile.

'as much money as I wand? He looks at her, in her brown eyes, so beautifull.

'yes' Zhalia's lips formed the word.

Dante feels light, she's so tempting.

'than we have a deal' he knows to say.

'good, bút your crew wil work on the ship, and he will work to, so… can you work under the leath of a woman? Or can you not? You will get a room, cause you're my gasts, for now' Zhalia stands up.

'promised' Dante nods.

'ahem, am I going to die? Sophie looks to Zhalia.

'yes you are princes, and there's nothing you can do about it' Zhalia smiles a little and leaves the room, with Dante after her.

TBC

**Well I saw a movie so I thought that I can put a part of that into this story, hope you'll anjoy, oh, and on my profile are my next story's, well next ideas for new stories, mail what you think about it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 5

The ship float through an pass.

Dante's on the rudder while everyone is still.

Zhalia smiles a little and go's sitting on the stairs.

Xxx

'oh lovely, a ship what's floating throught, and on board is the only chance to break the curse… so sweet…' Eris looks to the planet, she grins badly.

'time for a little… Moon Music'.

Xxx

While they're floating on the water it is still, they look to all the wrecks, just lying on the rocks, sillent… skellets hanging on ropes, lying in the wrecks.

_Aahah... ahaaaaaah... ahhaaaaah..._

A song sounds between the walls,like someone is singing far away, they listen, it's almost scary.

'what's that song? Sophie comes aboven.

'ssshhh…' answer Dante.

'yeh, let us hear the song…' whisper Lok.

'holy shit! Zhalia screams while they seen ghosts, made of water in the form of a mermaid swimming in the water, they sing softly.

'Cherit! Sophie! Hold the men on board! They're hypnotize with that song! Zhalia trows Dante on the ground, she takes the rudder and look to the rapids not to far away from them.

_aha… aha… Dantehe…. Souls of the sea… come with me… come here… enjoy… aaaaha…._

The lovely creatures are almost on the ship.

'what are they? Sophie takes a trow and tie the men.

'Sirens! Zhalia answer and looks to the water that's going faster.

'Dante! She looks to the man, the only one that's not tied up and almost takes the hand of the siren.

Cherit! She yells andtakes Lok to cover the rudder, she runs to Dante and look at the man who's falling over board.

'no! Dante! Yells Sophie.

'Dante! Hang on! Zhalia takes a rope and jumps into the water, while she's swimming to get him, her body's almost freezing of the cold water, when she get's the man and try to keep him above water she feels the sirens nearby to catch the man that she want to save.

The rope breaks and they drive away.

The sirens are by the ship, Sophie takes the rudder and doesn't see Zhalia and Dante anywere, she sees the exit.

When they are out of the cave… it's still, the men wake up.

'where's the captain? Yelled one of them.

'Dante felt over bord, Zhalia was trying to save him… but the rope broke…'Sophie takes the broken rope, it's still, nobody's giving a kick.

'she's gone… they're gone? Begins Lok.

Xxx

Zhalia tried, but he was to heavy, she gives up when they're hitting a rock.

Blood seeps sown her temple.

Her vision becomes darker and darker, she can't swim anymore, a wave pushes her under, she let Dante go… her eyes almost close, she want to swim, but when her breath slips away… her longes filled with water.

Someone takes her by her hand, her vision is getting darker if she feel the sea breeze.

When she feel timber of a ship underneath her and air shoot in her lungs, it shoot's water out of her kee.

'easy… easy there…' the voice of a man whispers, whe opens her eyes slowely, the face of her saver is aboven her, the face of Dante Vale.

'no! I'm alright! It's just a bit water… and blood' she get's of the ground, her eyes rolling.

'so, you're not thanking me for saving you're life? He follows her to the rudder.

'I don't know, I was in the water to save yours' She spots.

'oh yeh, save mine? While you where under the water, bleeding like a… doesn't matter, the next time I get self on the ship without you, you can save yourself' Dante rolled his eyes.

'oh yeh? Mister I-don't- need-any- help- I-can-do-it-on-my-own… you was death by now if I hadn't jump after you! While they were all listening to the sound of sirens, we did all the work here! Nobody's death on my ship, well, not that they can die, but you can, and I can, and your crew can to, so shut up and don't say that I need help! I did 21 years everything on my own, don't try to do better' Zhalia takes the rudder.

'I'm sorry, you saved my life, all our lives, even my crew, and when I awaked in the water… I could've do something to help you, but I was just lying in your arms, hoping that you could save me… I'm sorry, I know you're right' Dante looks at her.

'no problem…' she whispers and wipes a tear.

'what? Are you crying? He looks at her, everybody's busy with his job on the deck.

'no… it's just… nothing, there's sea water in my eye, that's all' she smiles a bit and look at the ship.

'good work Princes, if you didn't need to die, then you should be a great sailer' Zhalia looks at the girl who smiles a bit.

'thank you…'.

'you're welcome…'.

TBC

**God! That was one Chap! It wasn't really a long one and I know some of you will kill me for updating so late! But I didn't know what to write, well I know now! So my new chapter's soon here! I hope… XD  
oké, Eris is a goddess, for the one who doesn't know her, and she's becoming a character in this story so… just read!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three days later...

They come by an Island, it has hard stones everywhere, an grise or black coloured earth, some old ruins.

It wasn't a verry… happy looking place.

Xxx

Eris grins, she's lying in her bath, full of bubbles, some are flying in the air.

She takes one bubble.

'eneugh talking, let's hear screeming' she smiles, whiff against the bubble and shaking it like an ice ball.

Xxx

The whole Island is getting could, white snow appears the hills, the water appears into ice, everyone on the ship is siddering.

Xxx

While the men are working to get the ice broken a chill wind's blowing between the hills.

The sound of flapping wings is closer.

'what the hell…? Begins Lok and look at the enormous ice bird, made of Ice and Snow, his eyes glowing a creepy yellow colour.

'everyone! Back on the ship! Zhalia yelled, the men are running to them, to the ship, trying to save themselves.

Zhalia sees how Lok, who was on the ice, jumps to an Ice float in a big wak, half frozen he looks at the bird what's coming closer.

'Lok! She screams and takes a rope.

'don't let it break again! Cherit mumbels.

'Zhalia hurry! Dante yelled at her, he look at the woman who's trying to save Lok.

She trows the rope to Lok who's taking it and makes it stuck on the ship.

'Zhalia! Look out! Dante yelled again.

She looks at the ice bird who's close and takes her in his claws.

'Zhalia! He yelled again.

'captain! Other's scream.

The ice bird takes her to his nest, on the top of a hill.

He let her go, she falt on the ice ground, her forehead's bleeding when she hits the ice, her body's cold and wet trought the snow.

She run away, de bird takes her, but only her jacket. She run away to a close ice dome.

She looks at the bird who's trying to find her, her jacket is scratcht. Her lips are getting bleu, she knew it.

Xxx

While Dante takes a pair of knifes, and a shield, he look at Sophie and Lok who are trying to hold each other warm, the knives under his shoos would work, hopefully.

He bind hisself to an cannon ball and Monteheu shoot it, he cut the rope when he's nearby the hill and takes the knifes.

With that, he's stuck to the ice wall from the hill and begins to climb

Xxx

Zhalia looks to the ice bird who's searching for her in the snow.

She's cold, her skin's pale and het lips are bleu. She can't make a fire while the bird is still outside.

She trills, het hands are bleeding, her gloves had become so wet that she had to take them off, but her skin was open frozen.

She tried to hold on, her breatn was cold, everything was cold, her leggs were almost imposible to feel, just like her hands, her face, and even her hair was half frozen.

She closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't wake, knowing that she would die quiqly.

A warm hand lays on her face, when she opend them she sees a woman, it's dark, but the woman glows in a bright warm light.

'you must hold on… Zhalia… you're saveour is close, hold on, fight for you're life, you always did, just like you must do now' the woman speaks, her voice is warm and full of strengt.

'Mom… I don't want anymore… it's so cold… I'm all alone… please…' Zhalia shakes.

'no, you must hold on, for everyone… love is closer then you think' she answer and disapear.

'no! don't go! Zhalia gets of the ground, her body's colder then posible. She gets herself from the ground, she looks to a sword nearby, maybe from the last victim.

She grabs it and looks at the ice bird, the dome collapses.

'Zhalia! Look out! Someone yelled.

She look at Dante who's come to save her, she smiles and looks then at the enormous bird 'good bird… stay there… good…'.

'Zhalia! Dante pushes her on the ground, the claw's surching for them, she shakes a bit, his heath was good, it was warm, she smiles a bit.

'I can do this…' she strech her arm to the bird.

'touchram! She screamed a bit.

The green energy hits the bird who's snarling.

'run! Dante takes her of the ground, they run to the rand of the hill and jump, they're falling down.

When they're almost on the ground Dante go's sitting on the shield with her between his legs.

With a high speed they headed down the hill.

The bird who's chasing them, comes closer.

'Dante! Zhalia stores her arms around his neck, he smiles a bit and they lean left when they see a cave in the hill.

Zhalia laught as the cave collapses, by the bird.

Dante grins at her and looks to the bird, buried under the fallen rocks.

When they blow out of the cave there's nothing to land on, just the boat, a lot of cummer under them.

they scream while they land in the sail.

'there they are' Monteheu grins.

'see? Just like I planned' Dante smiles while they're under the sail, he's lying aboven her, she smiles a bit.

'yehyeh wonderpirate' she pushes him of her, with a smile.

Xxx

Zhalia walks that evening to dante on the rudder.

'Dante… just… Thanks' she smiles a bit.

'for what? He looks at her.

'for saving my life, I almost gived up living… you know… it was so cold there… and you came for me, no one has ever done that for me' she looks at him.

'no… no problem, you're the captain' he smiles.

'Dante… it's not like I want to kill Sophie… it's just… he's my father… and…' she stops.

'and? He takes her chin.

'and… He've done everything to keep me alive… you know… my parents died when I was five years old, I lived in Willponhill, my father was a pirate, my mother was a young woman with no background, so one they, men where in the house, they taked my parents, hang them up to the gallows. My brother and I escaped from them, we lived on the street for years, when I was eleven years old, a man find us, he taked us with a ship to another Island, Tortuga. While we where on the ship, we learned everything over being a pirate, eight years later, when Klaus was alraidy cursed a year, Zane leaved us, with his own ship he sails the seas, searching for the gold, Klaus ordered me to take care of the pearl, that's when I become the captain, but Never… had anyone really loved me except my brother, but now he's gone… it feels like I have nothing else to do than searching for something… that can fill the gap. I almost stoped with everything, I knew that when I had breaked the curse, there was no life for me if I don't find it, and I wanted to give it up, but when you saved me… I wanted to go further with living find the thing I need so much, that can fill the gap… so… Thanks for everything…' she looks at him.

'you're welcome' he smiles and takes her hands.

'you know… that part isn't the reason that I've got you here, you know' she smiles.

'and that part are you gonna tell me now' he grins and takes her behind the rudder, his hands on hers while they're floating. Nobody's on the deck except Cherit to look around. It's still for a moment.

'a year ago, I maked a deal with the goddess Eris, I know it's unbeliefable, but… she said that she'll help me to find something that I wanted the most in my life, after I break the curse, I must give her an offer, a life… that's why I got you…' she closed her eyes.

'so… what are you gonna do now with that offer? Who's dying for you're luck?he looks at her.

'I don't know… and how do you know I won't give you to her? She looks at him.

'cause else… you wouldn't have told me' he grins.

'Dante… I can't kill you' she looks at his face, in his eyes, his amber eyes.

Dante looks back, in her deeply… pure chocolate… brown eyes.

'I have find it,where I was searching for my whole life' she whispers.

'and that is? He whispers back and lay his hands on her hips.

'you…' she answer and their heads come closer.

On that moment when there in their kiss Lok runs over the deck to them.

'Dante! Zhalia! I'm ready to take over the rudder! He grins badly.

'you have really a bad timing, kid, do you know that?' Dante sight.

'hey, is there something wrong? Why are you holding each other? Lok lifts an eyebrow.

'nothing you have to know' Zhalia let Dante go and walk to her cabin.

'Lok, you've got the worst timing anyone could have' Dante grumbles while he's walking to the prow.

'thanks, I take that as a compliment' Lok grins badly.

'you shouldn't do that' Dante mumbels back.

TBC

**So… that was Zhalia's story, a bit Action, another problem, and a bit love…just react please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! Sexuality in this chapter!**

Chapter 7

Zhalia flops on her bed, she lies down and look at the wooden ceiling.

While she takes slowely her clothes off she don't know that someone's watching her.

In a dressing gown she sit before the mirror.

'you're beautifull' says the one who was watching her.

'and you're spying me' she smiles a bit and stand up.

'so you knew that I was standing there' Dante grins.

'maybe' with a naughty smile she turns the cord of the robe.

'I don't belief that nobody loves you' he smiles.

'oh? But it isn't love why they want me, it are my looks and my body that they want, they like me for what I look like, not who I am' she sight a bit and walks slowely to him 'but why was you even spying on me?'.

'cause I'm not a man who likes you for only your body' he lay his hands on her hips.

'so… what kind a man are you then? Her lips form the words, Dante looks at them.

'I'm a man who want more… I wand you for your looks… and for within… Zhalia… I want you' he kiss her.

he pushes her against the wall.

Her sight… her body against his… her red lips.

She pushes his jacket of, his head falls on the ground.

She ties his shirt, her hands against his chest.

She let the robe slip off her, it falls on the ground.

He kiss her, they fall on the bed, her breathing gets higher when he kiss her cheek, down her breast.

Xxx

Zhalia wakes up, by water on her leg, the sheets are laying over her breast and rump.

With a little smile she remembers everything of that night.

But Dante's gone, his clothes are gone, except in het memory, he wasn't here tonight.

Zhalia smiles, she sniffs the sheets, his smell was still there, his lovely smell.

With a smile she falls back asleep.

Xxx

_They're standing in a cave, Pirates everywhere, the crew of Dante, Sophie behind a great chest with astic gold. Lok on the ground, who was trying to save her. Dante stand next to her, she hasn't a verry happy face, Dante hasn't got that face eather.  
she growls, when Sophie falls on the ground, she felt a pain in her heart, but when the curse is broken, a portal opens, a woman with black hair and a grise blank skinnstands there.  
'Zhalia! It's time to give me the soul! She grins 'he's perfect'.  
'no! don't take him! He's everything to me! Zhalia falls on her knees.  
'Zhalia, it's okay, for you… I will die' he smiles a bit.  
A tear rollsdown her cheek.  
'no Dante… I will come with you…' she cry a bit, fear in her heart, hurt in her soul, Pain in her body.  
'Zhalia… I love you…' he whispers.  
'captain! Captain!  
'no! Dante!'.  
'captain! Captain!  
'NOOOO!'._

'NOOOOO….! Zhalia falls on the ground, her body's sweating, she hasd it really warm, a fear makes her heart beat feeling like a freight train (well it didn't exist then XD).

'captain? The door's going a bit open.

'don't you dear to look at me! Zhalia takes the sheets and makes a toga.

'captain? The we have visitors' the man sais from behind the door.

'in the middle of the sea? Zhalia sight.

'yes, it's your brother captain'.

'well, bring him to the dining booth, I will come soon, oh and I wand Dante there to' she go's sitting in a chair.

'yes ma'am!'.

Xxx

When Zhalia's walking into the dining booth Dante and Zane are laughting.

'goodmorning Zeze! Zane smiles.

'well good morning Mister Humor' Zhalia rolled her eyes.

'good morning Miss Good Mood' Zane grins back.

'haven't you slept well last night? Dante grins.

'well something kept me awake' she grins back.

'well, Zhalia what do you think? Zane gives her a parchment.

'what is this? She looks at him.

'it's a cast' he smiles.

'and what for cast is it? Zhalia looks at the text.

'well, they say that it's a cast to give you're life to someone else' he sniffs.

'well, than it's useless' Zhalia rolled her eyes.

'no it isn't, you see, when you lost me, and you will me give back my life, to let me live, than you will give up your own life, but I'm worth it' he grins.

'you're not, the last three years you was on the sea, you didn't gove me a sight, you didn't care if I die, you're not worth it, maybe the life of a sea creature, but not mine' Zhalia takes the parchment and gives it to Dante.

'so, will you please leave my ship? Zhalia hold her breath.

'I love you Zeze, you know that, you're my little sister, my sisi! Zane stands up.

'Zane, if you don't leave my ship now, you're my prisinor until we get back to Klaus' Zhalia sniffs.

'well, good luck with your life, but if you'll die, you can't count on me' Zane slamed the door.

'you….' Zhalia trills a bit and stands up.

'captain, your orders? The men look at her.

'make course to Siré Island, I'm in my cabin if anyone surch for me' Zhalia takes off.

'yes captain'.

Dante sight a bit 'oh Zhalia…'.

TBC

**Well my Word didn't work a while so I couldn't finish this chap, but it's dun! And I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_A week later, when they get the golden plate by an astic shop on Island Poarto._

That evening they come by an Island.

'we're there' sight Lok and looks at Sophie who's trying to find a way out, but her hands are tied and the pirates are watching every move.

'I'll get you out of there Sooph' Lok nuds to her.

'Lok… like I'm sorry I got you into this' Sophie cry's.

'don't worry, I…' Lok stops.

'yes? Sophie looks at him.

'well I… Sophie I love you' he looks at her.

She smiles 'I love you to my smith' she cuddle him.

'everyone! Look out for the wrecks! Monteheu Yelled.

'Cherit, look forward' Zhalia, who's standing behind the rudder nods to the flying dragon.

'so, how's this Island called? Lok and Sophie are standing behind them.

'this part of the Island is called Shipwreck Caost, you know, pirates are mostly creative, but if it comes to names… we're so borring' Zhalia rolls her eyes.

'yeh, you can say that' Lok looks at the many wrecks everywhere in the water.

'this whole Island is called Island Siré' Dante answer Lok's question.

'good, so my death is nearby' Sophie mutters.

'well, I don't know if you die Princes, I don't know how many blood there must be spilled, you know, only casterwill blood can break the curse, but I don't know how the blood must be, maybe it must be the blood of a virgin, maybe not, maybe it must be all your blood, maybe not, and maybe it must be someone in love, maybe not, and even… maybe it must be a man or maybe a woman, I don't know, I only know that I must find you and I have so, we'll see' Zhalia sight after the preach.

'well, if you don't know, why did you bring me here? Why will you kill me for some man? For a crew that can live forever? Why would you do that? Why would you kill me for some man that even cán live forever? You aren't cursed so why will you kill me? Sophie looks at her.

'point one Missie, they don't wanna be cursed! Point two, it's my father who's cursed! Point three, maybe I just hate you ! point fout maybe you don't have to die! And point five… you don't need to know why I'm killing you cause I have my own reasons, so shut you'r mouth!' Zhalia takes the rudder again.

Sophie swallow 'yes captain'.

'hey Zhalia, what name do you give a pirate, with one wooden legg, a eyepatch, missed one finger and has a fat tummy? Lok looks at her.

'I think I call him Larry… what a stupig question! I don't care what his name is, I don't even give them, they're mother must give them a name, not me' Zhalia rolled her eyes.

'well Larry shouldn't been the first name I think of' Lok grumbels.

Xxx

While they're in the longboats it's verry dark in the cave.

Some boats have a candle, in the water is gold everywhere, they hear voices not far away.

'so… you know it all, any man who's keep behind, is left behind' Zhalia looks at the man.

'so, no heroes amongst thieves' Lok rolled his eyes.

'for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way becoming one' Dante looks at him.

'why?'.

'sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with the treasure' Dante grins at Lok who's looking to the gold on the bottom of the water.

'that's not treu, I'm not completely obsessed with treasure' Lok pulls the longboat on the sand ground.

'not all treasure is silver and gold, mate' Dante looks at Sophie.

'Zhalia! It's good you're here, and with the last piece of gold, and the Casterwill blood sacrifice' klaus gives her a hand.

'well yes, as promised' Zhalia nuds.

'after we break the curse, we're rich man' gniffels one of the pirates.

'gentleman! The time has come! Klaus stands next to Sophie who's standing before a chest full of gold. Dante stands by the other pirates., Zhalia stands behind them with next to her Zane.

'salvation is nigh! Our torment is nearing an end! For three years, we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again! Klaus grins while he's looking at the pirates.

'punished we were, the lot of us, disproportionate to our crime! Here it is! The cursed treasure, every last piece we've find, but when we lost the last piece it was almost dun, when Lambert stole it! But now… we've everything to break the curse! Zhalia! You give her the piece of gold! Klaus looks at the woman.

Zhalia walks to Sophie, takes Sophie's hand and give her the golden piece.

Zhalia feel that Eris is watching, with this piece of gold, is it has the blood, than she lose Dante, than she lose everything she love, the thing she was surching for her whole life' Zhalia let down a tear, her heart's beating.

'so, Zhalia, do it' Klaus looks at the woman who's staring at the gold.

'Zhalia now! Klaus look at her.

'yes' Zhalia nods a moment and takes Sophie's hand.

'just a scratch' Klaus grins.

'I'm sorry Sophie, but I don't have to kill you' Zhalia looks at Sophie who's nodding and Zhalia cut a slice, blood on the gold, Sophie let the gold fall in the chest.

Zhalia closed her eyes, there's something that happens.

They look at each other.

'and? Is it gone? Are we normal? Someone looks at his mate.

Klaus rolles his eyes just like Zhalia and Zane, Klaus shoot a man who's falling on the ground, blood in his chest.

When only, Lok, Sophie, Zane, Klaus, Dante and Zhalia are in the cave and all the others are gone it's still.

'Dante I'm so sorry' Zhalia looks at him.

'no, you're the one for me' Dante smiles.

'and you for me' Zhalia grins.

'well, that's proving it' a woman voice sounds amused 'Zhalia honey, now the curse is broken, you have to give me a soul, so this man looks really good, he wasn't cursed, he's tall' Eris grins.

'you knew it… all the time' Zhalia looks at the woman.

'uhm Zhalia? Zane looks at his siter.

'so, you've paid' Eris takes Dante's hand.

'no! he's not the soul you will take! Take mine! Zhalia trows Dante away.

'what? Dante, Klaus, Zane, Sophie, Lok and Eris yell.

'you wand a soul? You get mine or nothing' Zhalia looks at her.

'but I wand him couse he want it' Eris nuds.

Dante stands up but Zane trow's him away and the spell swings into his chest.

'you've got time to say goodbye, it feels just like you are pierced by a sword' Eris disappear.

'Zane! Zhalia takes his hands.

'I'm sorry….' he snap for air and fall on the ground.

'Zane! Zhalia is really close. He's lying on Zhalia's knees, her hands are grabbing for his.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't let it… happened… I love you to much… to… let… you… go, I did so many things wrong, let you handle it on your own, you're the one who diserves love and warmth' he sight 'Zhalia… I gave my soul for you, now I'm a good brother' Zane looks at her.

'Zane, you were always a good brother to me, why… Zane I love you bro, forgive me for this' Zhalia looks at him..

'Zhalia… there's nothing to forgive' Zane looks at her.

'Zhalia…' Zane says again.

'You're my brother Zane, you… please… you two are… the on…ly ones… who ever loved… me… I love… you… and I'm… so… sor-ry…' Zhalia close her eyes, tears drop down her cheeks, her head fals agains Dante's chest who's hugging her.

'Zhalia I love you little sis' Zane smiles a bit.

she looks at the man, grey and pale on the ground.

'Zane…' Zhalia looks at her brother who's dissapearing in little orb balls.

'Zeze… litle sis… ' Zane looks at the broken woman, crying, that's the last thing he saw from her.

Klaus looks with open eyes to his daughter, to Zhalia who's crying on the floor, cursing and screaming while Dante try's to comfort her.

Zane is gone.

TBC

**Well I have chanced it! Hope you'll like it just as much here then as the first chap 8.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've written chap 8 again, cause else it wouldn't be… well let's say I've my own reasons.**

Chapter 9

It was dark, the little village was in a big cave.

Still, someone sings, so still, that almost nobody can hear it, it's a woman in a boat on the water (duhhh).

_Some have died and some are alive  
others sail in the sea  
with the keys to the cage  
and the devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green_

The woman who's singing looks at some people who're running over the wooden bridge.  
it was an old Chinese or Japanese village.

_The bell has been raised  
from its watery grave  
hear its sepulchral tone_

_And call to all  
pay heed the squall_

The woman steps on the jetty.

_Turn your sails to home  
Yo ho, haul together  
hoist the colours high  
heave- ho  
thieve and bagger_

_Never shall we die_

The girl looks at two guards, who're running to her.

'a dangerous song to be singing, for any who are ignorant for what its meaning. Particularly for a woman, particularly for a woman alone' one of them grins a bit.

'what makes you think that she's alone? A voice says.

Two men in pirates clothes stand behind them.

'and what makes you think this girl can't take care of herself? Sophie looks at them and takes a knife.

'what makes you think that a woman can't take care of herself in general? Another woman, no one had seen her stand against the wall, de glam if a sword or a gun is in her hand.

'your master's expecting us, and an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meeting' says one of the men, knowing by the name Dante Vale.

Zhalia looks to him and stop back her sword.

The first man nods and they follow him.

Xxx

Under the bridge a group of men are following them from beneath.

A woman's standing by a music car, her brown dress and cape coffer her whole body, a big head coffers her face and black long hair, she smiles when she looks at the people who're walking.

Xxx

'Have you heard anything from Metz? Lok looks at Dante.

'he's busy with the charts' Dante answer.

After Zane's death, Zhalia had to get him back from death, Dante had informed Metz and Guggenheim to help them with their problems, the two captains are now taking orders by Dante and especially Zhalia.

They leaved Klaus on the Island when he was asleep so he couldn't hold them back, but the men were their crew and they needed another ship and extra crew to sail a way to Death.

They walk to a door, people are looking at them.

'and you, remember your place in the presence of Captain Rassimov' Dante looks at Zhalia who's rolling her eyes.

The doors opened when the man says an indescribable word.

They walk into a hall, again, they stand before doors, the doors behind them are closing, they look at two new guards next to a table.

While the men are giving through their weapons the girls want to walk through.

'wait' the guard looks at them.

'do you think, because they're women we would not suspect her of treachery? He looks at Dante.

'well, when you put it that way…' Dante sight and nod to Sophie.

The girl takes the knife and a gun out of her back and puts it on the table.

'and you to sunshine' the man grins to Zhalia.

'remove, please' another one says.

Zhalia sight and put down her hat, she opens her jacket where are a halter with three guns, powder, bullets and two knifes. She gives him a sword, another sword out of her booth.

The man looks at Dante who give him a smile, Sophie and Lok sight with a little smile while Zhalia throws three little bombs on the table out of her pocket, she opens her corset and blouse and give them two more knifes, a gun out of her breast and just another little bomb.

Zhalia wears only a top and while everybody wants to walk she hold them op and takes another big gun out of her other booth.

Dante looks at her 'impressive' he smiles.

The teenagers their mouth falls open.

Zhalia smiles a little smile and looks to the others, she wants to walk through but the man stops them.

'remove, please' he smiles at Zhalia while Sophie's mouth falls open (even wider then first).

'he can't do that…' Sophie looks at Dante.

The men grin an brutal grin.

Xxx

While they're walking between steam baths Sophie grins to Zhalia who's wearing only her blouse.

The woman growls when men look at her legs.

'captain Vale' grins a man with a long black cape 'welcome to Singapore'.

'I've heard that, you may have a request' the man walks to them, round, to Zhalia.

'more of a proposal to put to ye' Dante smiles 'I've a venture underway and find myself in need of a ship and a crew'.

'oh you're such a captain! You intend to attempt the voyage to Eris her universe 'but I cannot help the wonder… why?' Rassimov looks at them.

'the time is upon us, we must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honour the fact that, one of the nine, is with Eris' Dante looks at him.

'who? Rassimov looks at them.

'Zane Moon, he's the one that's keeping his half- sis from the seas, you know the story, the story even she doesn't know' Dante sight.

Zhalia looks at him, her heart's beating 'Dante… what do you mean?'.

'there's a price on all our heads' Rassimov looks back to Dante.

Xxx

'come… look here' Monteheu grins while he's pointing to above, he looks through a crack between the floors right to Zhalia.

Guggenheim, Tersly and Peter come to him.

Xxx

'so, what can we do about it? When we come all together, they can betrayal us, and we're in prison' Rassimov looks at them.

'you can fight! I don't mind if we're in prison! My brother died for me! And I want him back! I don't care if it's my grave! People are hiding secrets for me my whole live, he's my only family left! Or he was… I don't wanna lose my him because of my faults! My whole life people are hiding secrets for me, I wanna know the truth! Who am I? she looks at Rassimov and Dante while she's walking to the two.

Xxx

While Guggenheim, Tersly and peter look through the crack they see a big man.

'arg! They look at Monteheu who's grinning.

Xxx

'Zhalia Moon' Rassimov walks to her, Zhalia takes a step back.

'there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there…? He walks around her.

'I don't know what you're talking about' Zhalia shoot back.

'and the eye does not go wanting, who are we is an ask that only we can answer ourselves, but I can't help it, but even I don't know' he smiles at her.

'but you two were talking about me! Yelled Zhalia.

'you don't know if it's about you Miss Moon! How do you know? Rassimov looks at her.

'Zane isn't my real brother, he's my half-brother, his mom died before I was born, my real father meted another woman, who's my real mom, but she left a while ago, with my father' Zhalia closes her eyes.

'maybe it was about you… wait… so you admit you have deceived me' Rassimov looks at Dante when he's done with Zhalia, he looks at the man with the fake tattoo between two other men.

'weapons! He yelled.

Men are taking their swords, the men under the floor are throwing swords to their mates.

Zhalia and Dante catch double swords while Sophie and Lok catch one sword.

'drop your weapons or I'll kill the man! Rassimov takes the man with the fake tattoo's.

'kill him, he's not our man' Dante looks at the two.

'if he's not with you and not with us, who's he with? Lok looks at everybody.

'good question' Dante smiles.

TBC

**Well that was chapter 9, hope you'd enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! Chap ten! This is the longest story I've written. **

Chapter 10

'if he's not with you, and he's not with us, who's he with? Lok looks at them.

'charge! Men in sooth's are running in.

They shoot and some pirates who're falling on the ground, death.

Zhalia and Dante are fighting back on back while Lok and Sophie are trying to defense themselves.

A man, named Lucardio shoot a bullet right to Sophie's head.

'look out! Lok pushes her on the ground.

The ground explode when Monteheu and Guggenheim had placed little bombs.

'go! Rassimov yelled and takes Zhalia's arm.

While they're running through the village, they fight.

'wait! That's the… that's Santiago…' Sophie looks at the man who's fighting right against the bridge.

'come on Soph! Lok takes her away.

Zhalia hit's a man with her feet and stabs him dead.

While Dante's running over the bridge and looks at Santiago who's ready to battle him.

'it's a waste of time' Dante looks at him.

'no! not after you fools toke Miss Sophia! Yelled Santiago.

Xxx

The woman who was standing by the music car looks over a wooden hedge to her music car on the bridge what's playing a song.

The group men before the car (who are from the EITC) are ready to shoot but the music stops and the car explode.

The woman grins when she get down.

Xxx

'what a coincidence, the East Indian Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore' Rassimov takes Lok by his neck.

'it is coincidence only' Lok sight.

'why would I expect any better from you? Coincidence. Why do you want me to help you? Rassimov looks at him.

'cause I need the Black Pearl to free my father, and you're helping me' Lok whispers back.

Xxx

They're walking to each other while the rest is fighting, the group looks at Lok.

'you've the charts? Ask Dante.

'and better, a boat and a crew' Lok answer.

'where's Rassimov? Zhalia looks at the boy.

'he'll cover our escape and meets us at Shipwreck Coast' answers Lok.

'this way, be quick' a man says and points to a way.

Xxx

While they're floating on the sea, out of shore the woman who was with the music car, is standing on the front.

'there's no place left for Rassimov to cower' Zhalia whispers to the woman 'do you think he will come to the meeting?'.

'I cannot say. There's an evil on these seas, that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear' answer the woman.

'`sorry… but… you seem familiar, have we met before? Zhalia looks at her.

'maybe in a another life, maybe only a long time ago' the woman smiles.

Xxx

The boat is floating through an ice- pass.

Everyone is shivering, everything is cold.

'no one said anything about cold' Monteheu grumbles, he's sitting next to Tersly, peter and Guggenheim. Metz' sitting next to Sophie on the ground.

'there's gotta be… nothing here is set' Lok looks at the charts.

He's turning the pieces of the chart 'these can't be as accurate as modern charts'.

'but it leads to more places' the other man says.

'over the edge. Over again' Lok looks at the word's.

'sunrise sets. Flash of green' he shivers while he's looking at it.

Xxx

'do you care to interpret Captain Moon? Lok looks at the woman who's standing behind the rudder with the chart in her other hand.

'ever gazed upon the green flash Dante? Zhalia looks to him.

'I reckon I seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion. The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. and some say… ' Dante's cut off.

'it's signals when a soul comes back to this world from dead' says Metz.

'trust me young Lok, it's not getting in to the land of the dead that's the problem, it's getting back' Zhalia smiles a bit.

They're sailing through an ice- cave, everybody looks at the big ice walls.

Xxx

The Professor is looking at the heart pendant, the soft music that's coming out of it makes him want to cry.

'Zorah… my love, where are you? he whispers.

Xxx

The same melody is playing in the ship what's floating through the night, the water is smooth, it's still cold.

Lok looks at fog what's getting up from the water a little further, he wants to yell it to Zhalia but the woman holds him back.

'for what we want most, there's a cost must be paid in the end' the black haired woman whispers.

Lok looks at the pendant what's hanging on her neck, it's a heart form.

Lok runs to Zhalia and Dante who're standing by the rudder.

Xxx a minute earlier xxX

'Zhalia, do you have it cold? Dante lays his hand in her shoulder.

'not a bit, Dante, I feel so guilty about why we're sailing to the end of the world, to rescue Zane, because of my fault. I've the feeling that… nothing can hurt me while I haven't save him, it feels like I can't feel, I can't sleep, I even don't want to eat' she sight.

'we're almost there, Zhalia, Zane offered his life for you, you're not guilty, and I know… he doesn't want you to feel guilty' Dante want to kiss her, their lips almost get each other.

'Zhalia! Dante! Ahead! Lok yelled.

'arg, Lok how can it… how can you do this two times? Dante looks at the teenager.

'look out! We're floating…' begins he.

'aye! We're good and lost now' Zhalia grins and takes the rudder.

'lost? Sophie looks at her.

'for certain, you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found, elseways, everyone would know where it was' Zhalia explains to them all.

'we're gaining speed' Monteheu looks at the water.

'aye' Zhalia nods and gives Dante a little kiss on his cheek.

'to stations! Lok yelled and everyone follows except Dante who's sitting next to Metz.

'all hands to stations! Lok runs to the summit.

Everyone is running on the boat except Dante, Metz and Zhalia of Corse.

'rudder full! Hard aport! Gather way! Lok yelled at everyone.

'nay! Belay that! Let her straight and true! Zhalia laughs while Lok is getting nerves.

Everyone looks at the fog that's on the end.

'Blimey' Monteheu sight.

A great waterfall's there.

'you've doomed us all! Sophie screamed at Zhalia.

'don't be so unkind, you may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you hear' Zhalia looks at the girl who's turning to Lok.

'Lok! She screams and runs to him.

They're almost by the waterfall.

'hold on! Lok yelled while he's taking Sophie into his arms and grabs a rope.

'Miss…' Dante looks at Zhalia who's laughing at the people who're screaming when the boat's almost falling down.

Some are falling and stuff's falling too.

Dante takes Zhalia against the rudder and they lay on it while the others hold the ropes.

'I love you Sophie…' Lok whispers in her ear when they're almost overt the edge.

'I love you too' whispers she back and tears roll down her cheek.

Zhalia opens her eyes and look at Dante's when they almost fall down.

His lips on hers and then… black.

Xxx

'ugheg…' the pirates are crawling to shore, they walk over the sand, crawl over the sand…

'this truly is a godforsaken place' Monteheu says and looks at the black castle with black earth.

'so, you all stay here, I'm getting in to rescue Zane' Zhalia walks to the castle.

'wait! Why can't we go with you? Sophie looks at her.

'why? Zhalia laughs 'look at you girl, you're a spoilt little girl, you can't go to rescue him, ánd it's my fault so I'm going in' Zhalia walks through.

'Zhalia! Dante's hurt! Lok yelled at her.

Zhalia stops walking and turns around, she looks at Metz, Lok and Sophie who're standing next to a laying man.

'Dante? She walks to them and go's sitting next to the man, blood on his chest.

'Dante are you alright? She looks at the wound.

'I'm fine, go and save your brother' Dante smiles a bit.

'I'm right back' she runs to the castle.

'I'm going to save you two Dante… I promise' she whispers while she's running through the port.

TBC

**Whahaha, that's the tenth chap!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the kind a late update, I have... problems at home… and school… so hope you'll understand**

Chapter 11

When she opens the big door of the castle her heart's bounding.

The castle was creepy from the outside, but from the inside, even she, the one who was not scared to death, even she was skirt.

The castle had black walls, some chandeliers with bleu fire. On the ground there was a black carpet, the silver chandeliers on the high ceiling were giving bleu fire as well.

Zhalia rubs her upper arms, she's cold, it's everywhere cold, moisture by every little breath.

She walks to a sort of big door, she opens it slowly, it was heavy, for a door.

When she comes in the door closes behind her, she looks at a round chamber, the walls were silver here, pillars in a circle. In the middle there's glowing bleu water, it was warm here, bubbles were everywhere in the water. It looks like a dream bath.

'_come in Zhalia… come here… you are so far… you deserve it….'_

The soft voice makes her taking of her clothes and she walks to the bath.

She steps on the stairs, het feet into the water, slowly her whole body's covered by bubbles, she's floating on her back. She looks at the damp, her eyes close when she listens to the silence.

Xxx

Dante's sleeping, he feels a little of Zhalia, drift away in him.

'no… Zhalia…' he whispers and hears the voice in his head.

'_you deserve it… feel the rest within, let go all your strength and energy, your memories… your love… make room for rest'._

'Zhalia don't…. Zhalia no… Zhalia! With a scream he's wakes up.

Xxx

Zhalia looks to the damp, her eyes half open, she almost let go all her energy and memories.

'_Zhalia!_ The voice from Dante brings her back.

She feels hands all over her body then, she looks at hand made of water on her belly, her breast, her legs, her feet and arms.

She wants to scream but the Eris stands right before her.

'let her go…' the goddess speaks.

The hands disappear.

'Eris…' Zhalia looks at the black haired woman.

'Zhalia dear, you enjoy the bath? Eris grins.

Zhalia turns red and takes some bubbles to cover her body 'give me my brother back! Zhalia grumbles while she's doing that.

'back? He choose to give his life for you, what would you do? Take over his place? She grins.

'Eris, I want to make a deal' Zhalia sniffs.

'come with me…' Eris cut her fingers and the water begins to turn.

Something takes her under water and throws her out in another big bath.

She looks at a large Eris, she grins and turns to Zhalia who's floating on a bubble.

'Zhalia dear, you want to make another deal? Eris looks at Zhalia who's sitting in a bubble.

'yes I do! My friend's dying! And my brother maked a horrible mistake! I want to make a deal with you! you'll heal my friend and give me back my brother! Ánd you give back our ship' Zhalia looks at Eris.

'and why… would I do that? Eris takes her bubble and looks at Zhalia who's sitting in it, her arms around her breast.

'cause… cause I say…' Zhalia stops.

'the only thing that I want back to do what you want… is that I can have you as my prisoner' Eris sting the bubble and Zhalia falls into the water.

'why will you have me? Zhalia holds Eris' Leg when the goddess lifts it up.

'cause you're the one who's gonna make the war to an end, you're just the one who's going to be happy in the end! And you know, I don't like happiness, cause there's no fun of it' Eris grins.

'good! You can have me! But heal Date, and let Zane live! Please Eris… they mean everything to me' tears drop down her cheek.

'good, as you want'.

Zhalia looks at the water that begins to swirl.

Xxx

Somewhere in the Castle, Zane looks at the floor he has to swab.

'humpf… Zhalia if I ever got out of this you're so death' he growls and begins to work, then the air's chancing, the first moment he's in the castle and the other moment he's standing in front of the whole team, not that far away they see a boat lying on the see.

Dante's getting pale, he's almost death, Zane can see how he's closing his eyes, then the wound starts to heal and the man open his eyes.

Eris' walking to them, with a bored face.

'you're free, you're health, and there's your boat back to the land where they "live"' she growls a bit.

'where's Zhalia? Dante's standing up.

'she's death' Eris answers on a bored tone.

'no she isn't! you haven't got the right to let her be with you! yelled Zane.

'okay I haven't killed her, and here is she… ready to go with you' Eris rolls her eyes, Zhalia appears in a black glow and looks at them, a bandage is around her hand.

'what's that? Dante takes her hand.

'it's nothing, just a scratch' she answer and walks to the sloop 'come on, we must go. That's an order' she looks to the Black Pearl 'we're going far away from her'.

'wait Zhalia! How do we get… back?'.

TBC

**I know it's short, but now it's the part of "getting back". However, hope you'd liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm terrible! I'm just so…. I've no words for it. Well let's say I'm thousand times Sorry! So… sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry… well let's keep it 5 times…. I know you want to kill me because I've not updated in years! But I wanted to write it a week ago but then… Word didn't work anymore so I wrote it now… XD enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Dante looks at Zhalia who's standing behind the rudder, it's dark and most of the men are sleeping, Dante couldn't the bandage on her hand was too weird. Zhalia had something to hide, she was else.

He walks to her and looks at the black sky. There were no stars or a moon. Only the light from the boat gave light.

'so… what're you hiding? He looks at her hands, they pinch in the wood of the rudder.

'I don't know where you're talking about' she answers stiff.

'oh yes you do, else you aren't so… else then else…' Dante looks at the little smile on her face.

'It's nothing, I just… you see… I was almost death…' Zhalia sight.

_Flashback…_

'_Eris please! I beck you… please let me live…' she looks at the goddess._

'_yeah, why should I do that? Eris growls when she's laying on her sofa._

'_please let me live, cause I want to be with my brother… and Dante…' Zhalia knows her honor is gone if she would sink on her knees._

'_good, cause it's boring if you and your love don't fight, but… you must kill The professor' Eris looks at the black haired woman._

'_wait… why want you me to do that? Zhalia nods an eyebrow._

'_cause I want him death! And as long as you don't kill him, you have this mark, if you don't kill him in 5 days, you'll be death' Eris looks at the woman who's looking at her hand._

'_but why do you want him death? Zhalia feels how her voice's trembling._

'_cause I want him to! Just go and kill him or I'll kill you! Eris stands up and there's a white flash._

_End flashback…_

'and then we where back by you all' Zhalia sight.

'so you must kill the professor in 5 days or you'll be death? Dante looks at her.

'I don't know why, but yeah, it's true' Zhalia looks back, in his amber eyes.

'I'll help you, even if it cost my own life I'll protect you' he whispers the last part.

'Thanks Dante, but… I don't want another one death because of me' she let go the rudder and lays her hands on his chest.

'Zhalia… I love you more then my own life…' he whispers it slowly so only she can hear it.

'I love you too Dante' she smiles and kisses him.

Xxx

'I wonder how we get back to the land of life, and I wonder when I'll see my family back. I mean, we decided to help Dante and Zhalia after they saved our lives, but I didn't know that I was going to die if we did' Lok sight.

'I want to see Santiago again' Sophie sight.

'are you still going to marry him? Lok looks confused.

'no, but It's not only commodore, but he's my friend to, and Le Blance… he raised me up to what I am, they're my family' Sophie sight.

'I'm sorry…' Lok looks at the water and gives a little scream.

Sophie chuckles softly 'you scream like a girl'.

'Jew! That's just creepy! Lok looks at the ghost in the water.

'what will happen…' Lok grins evilly.

'They should be in the care of the professor, that was the duty him was charged with by the goddesses, Nyx and Thallassa. To ferry those who die at sea to the other side, and every ten years him could some ashore to be with she who loved him… truly… but the man has become a monster' the woman, the shaman, looks at them, her midnight blue hair hanging down her face.

'so… he wasn't always that bad? Sophie looks in her brown eyes.

'no… he was a man, once… he was smart and handsome…' the woman sight deeply and looks at her medallion.

'here come the boats' Lok sight and looks at the little lights on the water.

Xxx

Everybody walks to the deck, they look at the boats in the water.

'they're not a treat to us, am I right? Dante looks at the Shaman.

'we're nothing but ghosts to them' she answer.

'it's the best to just let them' Monteheu sight deeply.

'well, I hope they don't mind to have a unkind goddess waiting for them' Zhalia rolls her eyes.

Sophie looks at the boats who're floating next to the Pearl, she sees a boat with a man in it.

'hey, that's Le Blance. We've made It back' Sophie smiles happy 'Le Blance! Le Blance! Look here! Le Blance! Sophie jumps a bit.

'Sophie… we're not back' Zhalia looks at the girl. Sophie looks to Le Blance again, her smile disappear.

'Le Blance! Le Blance here! Sophie walks over the ship.

'Miss Sophia… are you dead? Le Blance looks at her.

'no… no! Sophie shakes her head.

'I think I am' Le Blance smiles a bit.

'No you can't be! you can't!

'there was this chest you see… it's odd… at the time seemed so important… ' Le Blance shakes slowly his head.

'come aboard!

'and a heart…' Le Blance sight 'I learned if you stab the heart yours must take the place… and you will sail the seas forever, the Dutchman must have a captain, silly thing to die for'.

'someone, cast a line, come back with us! Sophie looks at Le Blance.

'A touch… of destiny…' the Shaman whispers.

Sophie cast the line and looks at le Blance, the rope is over the boat of the man.

'take the line! We'll pull you back aboard!

'I'm so proud on you Sophia… you're following your own pad and not that of you r ancestors…' Le Blance takes deep breath.

'Le Blance the line! Take the line! Sophie runs to the rear deck.

'she must not leave the ship! The Shaman screams.

'Le Blance! Please come with us! Please! No I won't leave you behind! Sophie wants to climb over the ment track.

Lok takes her by her waist and pulls her back on board.

'No! No! Sophie cry's it out and looks at Le Blance.

'I'll give your love to your parents' Le Blance nods a bit.

'Please! No! I won't let you go! No! she falls into Lok's arms and begins to cry while the others are coming upside.

'is there a way? Lok looks at the Shaman.

The Shaman shakes her head slowly 'he's in peace…'.

Xxx

when the sun get's down they're still not back, it's warm and everyone has thirst.

'no water' sight Monteheu 'why is all but rum gone?

'rum's gone to' answer Metz.

Lok looks at Sophie who's sitting in the stairs, thinking, he looks at sea.

'if we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we sail on trackless seas' the Shaman looks at Lok 'doomed to roam the reach between world forever'.

'with no water, forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon' Monteheu sight.

'why doesn't she do something? Lok looks at Zhalia who's standing and looking to the sea.

'there's no sense to it'.

'and the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise' Lok sight.

"over the edge." Ah, it's driving me over the blooming edge, sunrises don't set' Zhalia sight while she's standing next to Dante who's sitting behind a table and rolling the pieces of card.

"up is down." He looks at the words.

'well that's just maddeningly unhelpful' says Zhalia with a deep sight.

'why are these things never clear? Dante shakes his head a bit.

'wait…, "Up is down? Lok looks at Dante.

'yes' answer the man.

'not sunset… sundown…' Lok rolls the card piece down and looks at the ship that's down with the sails 'and rise… up'.

He stands up and looks to one side of the ship. 'wow! What's that? Look! He runs to one side of the ship and some others look to.

'what did you see boy? Monteheu looks at the boy.

'what is that?

'I don't know'.

'what do you think?

'where?

'there'.

Then Lok runs to the other side of the ship and the others follow again.

More follow if Lok runs to the other side and the others follow.

When everybody except for Dante, Zhalia and Sophie is running the ship go's to and fro.

'what is it? Sophie follows now.

'he's rocking the ship' says Tersly.

'we're rocking the ship! Monteheu yells.

'he has find out our problem' Dante looks at the charts and then at Zhalia who's smiling.

'aye, he's onto it'.

'he's rocking the ship! Tersly screams this time.

'time it with the swell! Zhalia begins to give orders and runs downstairs under the deck 'loose the cannons! You lazy rats! She grins.

'unstow the cargo. Let it shift' Zhalia sight while she's looking at the mess 'and I'm not the one who's going to clean it up.

When she get's upstairs she runs with the others. They're walking to the up side of the ship and take the ment track, the ship's slowly coming right up.

They're hanging and some are yelling or screaming (in the girls case).

'now up, is down' Lok looks at the sails who're getting into the water.

Slowly the ship's sinking, the underside of the ship is coming above the water while they're all hanging under the ship under water.

The sun's going down.

Dante let the ment track go and Zhalia takes his hand.

Then, when the last part of the sun's under the sea…. The green flash shoots into the sky.

They look down and see how weird bubbles and water are shooting to them.

Before they know there's a big explosion, and everybody feels their heads bumping, the ship comes up and water flows out the Pearl.

They take a breath, cough and when Dante opens his eyes he looks at Zhalia who's lying under him.

'we made it' Zhalia smirks and stands slowly up with the help of Dante.

'it's the sunrise' Sophie looks at the sun that's coming up.

'now then, The Brethren Court is agathering at shipwreck cove, and Dante, you and I are going. If we don't stand together now, they hunt us down one by one' Zhalia looks at Dante who's nodding.

'and you'll fight The professor alone, how's that plan? Monteheu looks at the woman.

'what do you mean? Zhalia raised an eyebrow.

'you know what I mean, you're cursed by Eris, you must kill The professor in 5 days and there're three days left of it, so if we don't want to die, you must go alone' Monteheu looks at her.

'you've been listening to us yesterday! Zhalia looks at the man.

'yes, and I've heard it all' Monteheu looks to her.

'well we can shoot you later, first, Lok the charts' Zhalia looks at the boy.

'well there's water on this Island, so… we stop there, get some food and water and then prepare for the journey' Lok looks at them.

'good'.

TBC

**It was a long of time ago that I've wrote something on this story, and I'm getting tired of this, while it's 2 o'clock XD hope you'd enjoyed! Please review! I promise I'll update sooner!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

While they're walking over the sand.

'you think Lok can handle it? Zhalia looks at Dante.

'I think so, well… I hope so, I've got feat in that boy, he's maybe not the best pirate but he's better than some others' Dante looks at her 'and you? Can you handle it? He smiles.

'What do you mean? Being a captain or playing for Love? She smirks.

'both' he answers.

'well yes and no, I love being a captain and… but I'm skirt for…' she stops.

'why? He looks at her.

'Dante you know I must kill the professor, and you know that if I don't I will die, that means I'm not with you and… I've lost already too many people' she looks in to his eyes.

'I think you shall not wait for long'.

'that's what I'm afraid of, I don't want you to die because of me'.

'I can't live without you Zhaal, I love you'.

'yeah, I love you too'.

Xxx

While they walking to the water they look at the death body that's lying in it.

Dante pulls his finger in the water and puts him in his mouth, then he spits it out and looks to the others.

'poisoned, fouled by the body' he looks at them.

'great what now? Tersly growls 'no water'.

'easy… maybe we can climb upwards the hill and take water from there, it won't be poisoned there' Zhalia nods to Dante.

'we've got company' Monteheu looks at the sea.

The others look to, there's a ship floating to the Pearl.

'great, Rassimov' Zhalia grumbles when all the other men are taking their weapons and point it to Monteheu, Tersly and especially Zhalia and Dante.

When they got back on the ship they look at the pirates who're holding their men and yell.

Sophie, Peter, Metz and The Shaman are standing in the middle, ropes around their body's.

'well I leave you not a second time in command on this ship' Zhalia growls and looks at Lok.

'they're with too many! Sophie yelled at her.

'Rassimov! You showing up here, it's truly a remarkable coincidence' Zhalia smiles a bit to him.

'Zhalia Moon, Dante Vale and do I see Mr. Moon there? Rassimov looks at Zane.

'well yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you sir' Zane smiles a bit.

'release her! She's no part of the deal' Lok walks to them and looks at Sophie.

'pardon me? Zhalia raises her eyebrow.

'what deal? Dante looks at the boy.

'you heard captain Lambert, release her' Rassimov grins while pirates are laughing.

'"Captain" Lambert? Zhalia raises her other eyebrow 'I don't know but, when I last checked I was the captain' Zhalia growls a bit while she's looking at Lok.

'yes, that boy has turned is against us' Peter growls.

'I need the Pearl to find and free my father, my father and Sophie were the only reasons I'm here' Lok looks at them.

'what? Lok! Why didn't you tell me? Sophie looks at him, angry.

'well and now it's your turn Mister Vale, you're going to visit an old friend' Rassimov grins.

'I don't know if I can handle more friends' Dante sight.

Xxx

While Dante's throwing into a little cabin.

'Well, well, your friends appear to be quite desperate Dante' Santiago is standing by the window, looking at the Pearl further away 'perhaps they no longer believe that gathering of squabbling pirates, can defeat the Flying Dutchman, so your love can live. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are not strangers to betrayal' Santiago turns around and looks at Dante.

'what do you want from me? Dante looks at him.

'after your friends toke Sophie, after your love was sealing to death with her, after Lambert betrayed us to go with you, I don't know, maybe… revenge?

Xxx

'my men are crew enough' Rassimov looks at Mr. Miller. (someone from Santiago's side)

'company ship, company crew' Miller answer.

'you agreed the ship was to be mine' Lok looks at the two men.

'and so it was' Rassimov answer him, two pirates take him rude away.

'Lok! Sophie screams skirt and runs to him.

Xxx

'but that doesn't say what you want from "Moi" I mean, do you want me death? Or Captain Moon? Her brother? Lambert? Do you want Sophie back? Cause you can get her, but I don't think she leaves Lok's side, they're an couple now' Dante smirks.

Xxx

'shame they're not honored to the brethren code, isn't it? Metz smirks to Rassimov who's looking at the men who don't hold their promises.

'what honor? They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl, what do the Brethren have? Rassimov looks at the man.

'We've… Thalassa' Metz grins.

Rassimov looks to Lok and then to Sophie, then his eyes fall on Zhalia who's standing next to the two, looking angry to him.

'Thalassa' Rassimov laughs a bit while Metz is turning around and looks at Zhalia who's listening to them carefully.

'an old legend' Rassimov smiles.

'no the goddess herself, bound in human form, imagine all the power of the seas, brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her. But for that, we need the Brethren Court, that's why we need you' Metz looks at them while the others are silent listening to their conversation.

Xxx

'you can keep Peter and Lok, The rest go with me on the Pearl I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, were I will hand you the pirates and you kill The professor for me in 2 days, bloody fear deal, don't you think? Dante looks at him.

'and what about Sophie? Santiago looks at Dante.

'you can keep her too, so you can have your little… thingy, but I know that she won't leave Lok so do you want two Love birds on your ship? Dante grins.

'what are you proposing captain? Rassimov looks at Metz.

'what do you except? Metz turns around.

'the girl' Rassimov answer.

'what? Sophie yells.

'not you, the beautiful one, who's called the captain' Rassimov answers.

'pardon me? Zhalia turns to them

Xxx

'Dante. I've just recalled. I've got this compass that points to whatever I want, so for what do I need you? Santiago looks at him.

'well I don't know' Dante sight.

Xxx

'Zhalia is not a part of any deal' Lok looks at them.

'out of the question' Metz nods a bit.

'it was not a question' Rassimov answers.

Xxx

'points to the ting you want most' Dante turns himself to Santiago 'and it's not the Brethren Court, is it?

'then what is it Dante? Santiago looks at him.

'me! Dead…' Dante answers.

Xxx

'Done' Zhalia looks at them.

'no not done, we need you' Sophie looks at her.

'well your boyfriend got us into this mess so if this is what frees us then Done'.

Xxx

'Damn' Santiago curses 'although, if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove on my own. Cut out of the middle now, as it were' Santiago points his gun to Dante.

Xxx

'Zhalia, they're pirates' Lok looks at her.

'So? If you didn't noticed, I'm a pirate too, and I was a pirate captain' Zhalia smiles a moment.

'then we have an accord? Metz looks at her.

Xxx

'with me killed' Dante walks through the room 'you'd arrive at the cove, find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable able to withstand blockade for years. Then you'd be wishing "if only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside.".

'and you can accomplish all this? Santiago still points at Dante.

'you may kill me, but you may never insult me. I can kill captain Moon but I don't because she's a woman on my side and it's to sin to kill her, you know what I mean. I can kill The Professor but that means I'm going to live forever on the seas and I get such… tentacles and I've not the face for them. So tell me why I can't do all that?

'I don't know…' Santiago answers.

On that moment there's a canon shot and the whole cabin shakes, Santiago falls backwards.

'Done! Dante Shakes Santiago's hand and runs away.

When he comes outside he sees how Metz is leading the pirates and taking back the Pearl while Rassimov is floating the other way.

The cannons make holes in the ship of Santiago and Dante smiles a bit.

Dante's making the rope stuck around a canon ball and throws it over the mast, Santiago looks at him and then at Dante who's ready to shot the cannon and holds the rope.

'you're mad' he looks at the russet haired man.

'Thank goodness, cause if I wasn't this wasn't going to work' then he shoots the cannon and after the "Bang" the pirate is flying through the air to the pearl.

The other pirates look at the scene with open mouth and wide open eyes, they run to the rear end.

They look at the rope that's falling into the water, Metz wants to turn around and then he looks at the man who's standing there.

'and that was without even a single drop of rum' Dante smirks, leaning on the pillar.

Xxx

'which ship do we follow? Asks Miller.

'signal the Dutchman to bring down Rassimov, we'll follow the Pearl' Santiago answers 'how soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?'.

A mast breaks in two pieces.

'do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along? Miller looks at Santiago.

Xxx

While the boat of Rassimov is floating on the sea, Zhalia's standing inside.

She's wearing a black dress what's barely hiding her breast, it has long wide slaves and over her middle is there a corset, the dress is long and under her corset there's an halter with her silver sword with black gripe, in the gripe are little silver balls in it. Her hair's raised in a Chinese hairdo and around her forearms are black silk ribbons.

Rassimov comes in and begins to speak in a rear languages .

She looks at him and then the two Chinese girls walk away.

'by this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck cove' Rassimov looks at her 'and you'll be free, Thalassa'.

'Excuse me? Zhalia looks at him with raised eyebrow.

'not a name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have… but it is what we call you' Rassimov grins.

'Excuse me? You've told me nothing' Zhalia looks at him while he's walking to her.

'the Brethren Court, not I. the first Brethren Court, whose decision I would have opposed. They bond you to human form, so the rule of the sea would belong to Man, and not…'

'To me' Zhalia cuts him of and looks to Rassimov.

'but one such as you should never be anything less then what you are'.

'pretty speech from a captor' Zhalia smirks 'but words whispered through prison bars lose their charm'.

'can I be blamed for my offers? Rassimov comes real close to her.

'can I be blamed for love? She looks at him.

'how can you, as a goddess, be in love with a human who hasn't anything to offer you? Rassimov punches her against the pillar.

'Love isn't about gold and silver, it's about being happy and giving each other love they need' Zhalia looks at the man.

'but I can give you more, you'll be rich' he grins and kisses her.

Zhalia pushes him away by slapping him .

'I only love Dante, and you're not allowed to treat me like that! Zhalia looks at him.

Rassimov walks to her and wants to grab her neck but men are running through the cabin and shooting Rassimov, they look at her and she looks back.

'help me' she whispers almost innocently and runs to Rassimov, he gives her his necklace and the command over the ship 'forgive me, Thalassa he whispers.

She nods and runs back to the men who take her upside.

Xxx

When they come upside there're pirates in strange sea forms fighting with the men of Santiago.

'well well, who's that young lady? Miller looks at her.

'who's the captain here? The Professor yells at the men.

'captain… her! The men point to Zhalia.

Zhalia rolls her eyes.

'well well, a beautiful, woman, as a captain, in a dress' The professor grins at her.

'tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig' Miller takes Zhalia's wrist 'the captain comes to sir Santiago with me' Miller walks towards Santiago.

'Sir, the captain. Rassimov was killed and give the command to her' Miller looks at Santiago.

'good, then she will be in my cabin, for now' Santiago nods and looks at her.

'Jew' Zhalia walks after Miller.

TBC

**I tried to do my best, I hope it's good enough, please review! Oh and on my profile are the pictures of the characters!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

While she's sitting on a chair in the cabin, she looks at the little dolls on a big chart.

'well it looks interesting' Zhalia points to the silver parts on the chart.

'that you're in my cabin and you can drink a cup of tea, doesn't mean you're allowed to speak, I'm the one with the questions here' Santiago looks at her.

'so… I've heard your plans were chanced, I thought you were seeking for Shipwreck cove and to do that… you were following the other ships, but you did have to follow my ship, well Rassimov's ship under my command now'.

'silence! You're a fool! You're not allowed to speak if nobody asks you to, next time I'll do things you never imagined that it was so painful' Santiago looks into her ice, her brown icy eyes, she didn't care, not a bit, she wasn't afraid at all, not even enough to give her that little glow in her eyes that made him feel better, but it wasn't there.

'I see' he smiles 'you're not afraid for me, but are you afraid for him? Santiago holds his hand in the air and the doors go open, the professor, looking like a man- octopus, was walking to her.

'what do you see in her eyes? Santiago turns to the table and takes a glass with champagne.

Zhalia looks at the professor, his eyes are looking into hers, there's something she could see, it was something important, something familiar, something her father never had when he looked at her.

'she's a strong one, just like that Dante Vale, I see she has seen the death with her own eyes' The professor looks at Santiago.

'sweetheart, where are your parents? Santiago asks to her. Zhalia raises her eyebrow, that wasn't the question she has expected from him, just like the professor who's looking strange to his commander.

'why do you want to know? It isn't important for you, and I think you have no requirement to know' Zhalia feels uncomfortable, something isn't right, he's up to something.

'oh, I need to know, what's your mother her name? Santiago grins.

'I….' Zhalia closes her eyes.

'tell me now! Santiago holds the sword under her chin.

'I… I don't know, it's a long time ago, I was too small to remember, the only thing I know was that Zane is my brother' Zhalia thinks back.

'you know that isn't true! Santiago grins and pulls her gruffly into his arms, his mouth next her ear.

'you're not the sister of Zane, you're not the daughter of your father or your mother, you're found by her, your father wants to kill you but your mother saved you, she didn't love you, they both didn't, Zane was too young to remember, but you're never loved by anyone, and you never will be' Santiago let her go and Zhalia looks at him with wide eyes.

'who were my parents? Her voice is trembling.

'your mother was such a beautiful woman, your father is a pirate, it's in your blood, he was reckless fool, but the best pirate there was, he was called, your mother cursed the pirate before he knew you was there, your mother was afraid if he find out and you was born he was about to kill you, so she gave you to the people you know as parents, I know cause I know your father, and I know the legend' Santiago grins.

'what are you talking about? And what…. Why did you tell me? Zhalia takes a gun out of her dress.

'the legend says that in the end, her father will kill her lover and she will kill her father she'll take the Black ship and will rule over the seas alone' Santiago grins.

'legend aren't true' Zhalia shoots the man through his chest.

'the captain! The commander is death! Some men yell and Zhalia takes the sword, with a few shot's the men fall on the ground death.

'Zhalia, you must get your men, we'll prepare the ship for you' The Professor looks at her, some glow in his eyes, it was something nobody except for Dante ever gave her, she nods and takes down the pirates on her way.

'is anyone in here calling Eathon Lambert? She looks at the men.

'I am' someone says and looks at her.

'then I'll need your help' Zhalia opens the prison and they run over the deck to some kind of ship on ropes behind the Dutchman. 'that's Rassimov's ship' The professor points at the ship.

Zhalia looks at him, this is the chance to kill him and getting her life back.

'if you kill me now, you must take over my place as captain of the Dutchman' he looks at her, knowing her thoughts.

'I…' Zhalia walks to the ropes and begins to climb to the other side.

'great, now I'm death, or someone else must kill him' Zhalia grumbles while she's climbing, she looks at Eathon who

's standing on the other side of the ship.

'take them back here! Someone yells.

The professor cuts the ropes and they fall into the water.

'Oh my goodness! Why can't I just be dry for one day? Zhalia swims to the other ship, leaving the others behind.

Xxx

The professor walks to Santiago on the ground while the men are running to the captain's cabin.

'Santiago… do you fear death? The professor looks at him.

'next time…. I'll…. Kill you…' Santiago closes his eyes and The professor laughs.

When the crew comes in the captain's cabin they look at the men who're holding the cannons, they point it to the chest with the heart.

'The Dutchman, is under my command' Carter says while he's holding a silver key.

Xxx

'look alive and keep a weather eye! Monteheu shouts to the men who're looking at the Island, the big Island with green trees and a white sand beach, the clear water where they're floating on is peace full.

'not for naught it's called shipwreck cove' Lok rolls his eyes and looks into the water.

'you heard him! Keep an eye on the water!

'well, we are unimaginative when it comes to names' Dante looks at Metz and Monteheu.

'Aye' Monteheu agrees.

'we're almost there' Lok looks at the men.

'good, I hope Rassimov has made it with Zhalia alive' Dante nods softly.

TBC

**Well it was a little short but I hope it's good, please review if you want me to go on!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know! It's been a long time since and the last chap was a little… short… but forgive me! I'm working on it so hard!**

Chapter 15

'I do not renege on a bargain once struck. But we agreed on ends only. The means are mine to decide' Metz looks at the gypsy.

'caution, Metz, do not forget that it was by my power that you're not cursed anymore, or what it mean if you fail me' she grabs his hand and black marks are running over his hand.

'don't you forget why you had to bring me back!' Metz takes her arm and looks at her angry. Why I could not leave Zhalia, Dante and Zane to their well-deserved fate, you know that without me they hadn't come this far, it took nine pirates lords to bind you, Thalassa. And it will take no less than nine to free you. Monteheu and Tersly! Take this fishwife to the brig'.

'right this way Mrs. Fish' Tersly takes her white arm.

Metz looks at his hand while walking back to the rudder.

Xxx

The professor walks to the captain's cabin while they've just leaved the harbor.

'I cannot be summoned like a pup'.

'apparently, you can, I believe you know each other' Carter nods at a blonde lady in a green dress.

She smiles at him.

'well, well, come back because you need my help again?'.

'well not exactly and I remember, that you have to thank me for doing you a pleasure' she grins.

'you betrayed me'.

'I didn't, somebody told a few soldiers about our meeting, I had no other choice then leave'.

'how much I hate to insult you two, I believe you're familiar with the woman called Thalassa?'.

'not a woman, a heathen god, one who likes to curse men and… doesn't matter, the world is well rid of her'.

'not quite so well, actually. The brethren court intends to release her' the blonde takes a nip of her tea.

'No! they cannot! The first Court promised to imprison her forever! That was our agreement!'.

'your agreement?' Carter looks at him.

'I showed them how to bind her, she could not be trusted, I… she gave me no choice. We must act before they release her'.

'you loved her… she's the one, and then you betrayed her' the blonde looks at him.

'she pretended to love me! she was the one betraying me!'.

'and after which betrayal you came to me to cut out your heart, I wonder' the blonde teenager smiles.

'you did that? But you're sixteen, that's years before Zhalia was even born!' Carter looks at them.

'this teenager is nothing more than a goddess, Aphrodite!'.

'I'm not only a goddess Prof. I'm the one who can kill you now, I'm the one who can help you if you want, but I can go back to my lover and help them'.

'what do you mean "Lover"?'.

'Zane Moon, he's my honeybee, you have to bring me an offer, I want you to save Zane and I want you to not harm any love a board, if you do I kill you and you'll be suffer the rest of your death, and that's a long time'.

'good, but only if you hand me over all the others'.

'deal'.

Xxx

while they're floating to the big island it's dark outside.

When they're standing in the room with a lot of other pirates from each side of the world.

While they're pinning their swords in the big globe, the others talk loudly.

'as he who issued summons, I convene this, The Fourth Brethren Court' Metz looks at the leathers who're sitting down, it's a long wooden table with in the middle a pirate symbol (the skull).

'to confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow captains'.

'they all lay something in the metal scale.

'those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk' Lok looks at Sophie who's sighting deeply.

'aye, the original plan was to use the nine pieces of eight to bind Thalassa. But when the first Court met, the brethren were to a one skint broke' answers Guggenheim.

'so? Chance the name' Lok looks at him.

'what? To "nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time"? oh yes, that sounds very piratey' Guggenheim grins.

'Monteheu, if you will' Metz looks at the man. 'here you go' the big man gives him an ax.

'Vale!' calls another pirate.

'might I point out that we still have a short of two pirate lords? And I wait with my part till Rassimov is here and Zhalia Moon' Dante walks to the table.

'Rassimov is death! He fell to the Flying Dutchman' Zhalia crosses her sword in the globe.

'he made you captain? They're giving the bloody title away now' Metz looks at her.

'if you didn't notice, I already was a pirate lord, now I'm two at the same time' she gives him the medallion and another medallion from glass with water in it.

'Listen! Listen to me! our location has been betrayed! The professor is under the command of Lord Carter. They're on their way here'.

'who is this betrayer?'.

'not anyone among us!' Metz makes it silence.

'where's Zane?' Zhalia looks at him.

'not among us, his girlfriend showed up and he stayed with her'.

'Alice…' Zhalia rolls her eyes.

'it matters not how they found us. The question is: what will we do now they have?'.

'we fight, of course' Zhalia looks at the people who're laughing.

'Shipwreck cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us' says a Chinese woman.

'there be a third course, in another age at this very spot, the first one captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves aye. But opened the doors to Carter and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas come not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true' Metz looks at them while they're discussing it.

'gentlemen, ladies. We must free Thalassa'.

'shoot him!'. 'cut out his tongue!'. 'kill him!'.

'Rassimov would have agreed with Metz, they're enemies for life, but this is our only chance to fight the enemy we all fear' says one man of the crew of Rassimov.

'she was our enemy then, she will be now!'.

'it's unlikely her mood's improved'.

'I would still agree with Rassimov, we release Thalassa!'.

'you threaten me?'.

'silence you fool!'.

Then the fight starts.

Only our pirates look at them with strange faces.

'this is madness! Sophie looks at them.

'this is politics' answers Dante with a sight.

'meanwhile our enemies are coming closer' Lok looks back.

'if they not be here already' Sophie sniffs.

Xxx

The melody of the medallion sounds through the boat.

When she closes the heart she hears the other part of the song.

'my sweet' she looks at the man that's standing on the other side of the bars 'you come for me'.

'you were expecting me' answers the professor.

'it has been torture, trapped in this single form, cut off from the sea. From all that I love, from you'.

'ten years I devoted to the duty you charged to me, ten years I looked after those who died at sea, and finally, when we could be together again…. You weren't there!' he stops the melody 'why weren't you there?'.

'it's my nature, it was because of the child, I was worried about her, I knew you would be angry with me if she was the reason to hold me far away from you, so I gave her away… and I'm sorry, but I had no choice…' she looks at him.

'no choice? You had a choice! I would never be angry on that child! It was mine!'.

'but I was afraid! You were a good man Simon, but you've changed, you were many things, but then, you were only angry with me, you would have killed the child'.

'Zorah…' he looks at her.

'I soon will be free… I will watch after my daughter, she's pretty grown up now, and she will soon know who she really is'.

'I've seen her, she looks like you, a lot…'.

'but she will never choose to go with me upside, she will choose to sail the seas, because she's just like you… a pirate…, and when I am free, I would give you my heart, we would be together, always, if only you had a heart to give'.

'Zorah! He looks at her angry 'or should I call you, Thalassa?'.

'why did you come?'.

'and what fait have you planned for your captors?'.

'The Brethren Court? All of them, the last thing they will learn in this life is how cruel I can be! And what of your fate, Simon Judeao? She looks at him.

'my heart will always belong to you' then he walks away.

Xxx

While the fight is still going on our pirates look at them just like a few minutes ago.

Zhalia climbs on the table and shoots in the air 'silence! There was a first court that imprisoned Thalassa. We should be the ones to set her free! And in her gratitude she will see fir to grant us boons'.

'who's boons? Your boons?' Metz looks at her legs 'utterly deceptive twaddle- speak, I say'.

'if you have a better alternative, speak' she jumps of the table 'but I thought a moment before that you wanted to free Thalassa just as much as she wants herself'.

'uhm…' begins the man but doesn't say anything 'I know Thalassa will maybe not give us any merci, but I agree, and I cannot believe I'm doing that, I agree with Captain Moon' he looks at her.

'thank you for your fast decision' Zhalia nods with a sarcastic smile.

'I submit that here now, that we all must do: We must fight' Metz nods after thinking of the chat with Thalassa.

_Flashback…_

'_caution, Metz, do not forget that it was by my power that you're not cursed anymore, or what it mean if you fail me' she grabs his hand and black marks are running over his hand._

'_don't you forget why you had to bring me back!' Metz takes her arm and looks at her angry._

_End flashback…_

'Aye! ' agreed Monteheu.

'Aye!' yell the other pirates.

'As per The Code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King' Guggenheim sight.

'you made that up!' Metz looks at him.

'Oh did he?' Zhalia looks at him 'I call on Captain Falerius. Keeper of the code'.

Dante's eyes widened.

'Sri Sumbajc, proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares a…' a bullet shoots through his head and he falls backwards.

They all look at the door where a man is standing with a smoking gun in his hand, he has a russet brown beard and russet brown hair, his eyes are amber colored and he wears a black head, red jacket and black pants.

'Code is the law' says he and walks to the table, everyone except for Dante, Zhalia, Metz, Guggenheim and the ones who have no seat are sitting.

'Dante bites on his tongue while listening to the footsteps who get closer.

'you're in my way boy' says the man and Dante steps a bit more to Zhalia.

She slowly grabs his hand and looks at him 'something wrong?' her eyes seek for the answer.

'no' answers he and smiles a bit.

The man looks at the door and two other pirates walk in with a big brown book, they lay it on the table and everyone looks at it.

'the Code…' whisper the pirates softly.

'a set forth by Theodore and Selene' Tersly looks at the two teenagers and Monteheu.

The man fluids and a bog (like the one when Dante was in prison) comes in with the keys.

'hey, that is that dog…' whispers Dante more to himself.

The man opens the book and leafs the pages, he reads something and sight.

'ah, Guggenheim is right'.

'hang on a minute!' Dante looks at the pages and at the words.

"it shall be the duties, as The King, to declare war, parley with shared adversaries…"Fancy that' Dante points at the words.

'there has not been a king since the first Brethren Court, and that's not likely to chance' says Metz.

'not likely' nods the man.

'why not?' ask Lok and Sophie in chorus.

'see, the pirate King is elected by popular vote. And each pirate only ever votes for himself or herself' Zhalia rolls her eyes.

'I call for a vote' Dante smiles a bit.

'I vote for Amand the Corsair'.

'Captain La Carté the penniless Frenchman'.

'Sri Shjumbahe votes for Sri Shjumbahe'.

'Mistress Chin!'.

'Gentleman Jokart'.

'Zhalia Moon' Zhalia sights softly while rolling her eyes, again.

'Captain Guggenheim'.

'Villeneuve!'.

'Captain Metz'.

They all look at Dante 'Zhalia Moon'.

'what?' they all look at him 'choose me! choose me!'.

'what?' Zhalia looks at him with big eyes and open mouth.

'I know' Dante smiles at her.

'Vote for me! Vote for me!' (screaming, yelling, cursing).

'Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the Code, then?' Dante grins.

There's a silence, everybody looks at the man who's walking back at them.

'very well' says Metz to agree with Dante 'what say you captain Moon? The king of the Brethren Court?' they all look at her.

'Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn… we're at war'.

'Dante nods with a smile while softly pinching in her hand.

xxx

While people are walking away to do what the King says Dante and Zhalia walk at the man.

'what? Dante looks at him 'you have seen it all, you've done it all, you survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive?'.

'it's not just about living forever Dante, the trick is, living forever with yourself and your beloved forever' he walks to the couple.

'how's mum?' Dante pulls Zhalia closer, like he's skirt to lose her.

'she's fine, just like your brother and sisters, they're skirt to lose you Dante, and they want you to come home, she asks you if you have a wife already' he looks at Zhalia.

'say to her that I'm fine and I love everything I've got here, and that I miss her and the little ones' Dante looks at the woman next to him.

'I will say you've chosen right, and you will visit them soon'.

'yes, that's alright' Dante nods a bit.

Xxx one hour before the fight xxX

'Before we go to war…' Dante looks at the naked body in bed and smiles 'I love you'.

'I love you too Dante, but maybe we must go upside, the King has to give orders' Zhalia smiles while kissing him softly.

Xxx

'Alice… I have to go, we begin a war, my sister is the King now, that means I must listen to her' Zane grins while kissing the blonde.

'wait for me my pirate, you stole my heart now I must get it back… but when I'm dresses' she grins while rubbing through the black hair.

'I'll wait my princess' Zane throws the clothes to her.

Xxx

When they come upside they look at Zhalia and Dante who're standing at the front if the boat.

'Lok, I've got a surprise for you, when I was on deck of the Dutchman, I found an old friend of yours' Zhalia looks at the pirates and then at Lok, a man with brown hair and a mustang walks to him.

'Father?' Lok looks at him.

'Long time no seen Lok, you're bigger than I remember'.

A hug and a smile and Zane and Alice walk to them.

'Zhalia!, you remember Alice?' Zane grins at her.

'of course I do, you haven't changed a bit blonde' Zhalia grins.

'I'm here to join the fight, hope you're ready for it?' Alice grins while taking her sword.

'always blonde' Zhalia nods while looking at the fog that begins to disappear, they see maybe hundreds of more boats before them,.

'Oh Pirate lord…' whispers Dante while they're looking at the mastery.

**TBC**

**Tadadaduuuuum! You all though I forgot this story didn't you? Well in the next chap you will find a lot of all the pirate crap out! (I'm sorry again for the late update!) please REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'We'll need the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack' Zhalia looks at the others.

'oh, will we now?' Metz looks at the gypsy who's bounded in ropes and walking with five other men to the sail.

'alright, Miss Fish, come on' Tersly smiles gently but with fear.

'Metz! You can't release her!' Alice runs to him.

'why not?'.

'because she's a danger to us all! She's the goddess of the Oceans and all the seas! You can't release her before the fight! We have to wait till it's all over!' Alice bites on her lower lip.

'but we've a weapon, if she kills us, then she has to kill her own daughter' Metz looks at Zhalia, they all look at her.

Zhalia rolls her eyes and walks to the woman, who's now stuck on the mast.

'are you my mother?' she looks at the woman, the black haired elder doesn't answer, only look at the younger one.

'speak! Are you my mother?'.

'I couldn't protect you from your father… I just couldn't have you, I wasn't going to be a good mother, you have to know… I always loved you' tears roll down her cheek, her sea blue eyes filled with tears.

'I can't believe it, If you're my mother, and you're a goddess, what am I?' Zhalia looks at her.

'you're my daughter and the daughter of a pirate, a half-god, and a pirate lord, a beloved… you're more than I ever was' the black haired elder smiles softly.

'what can I do to win this battle?'.

'you can love…'.

'if that's your answer, you aren't my mother, you're a crazy old woman' Zhalia feels a pain and walks to Metz 'do whatever you want, but don't make her angry'.

'Zhalia? everything OK?' Dante hugs her.

'I'm fine, really Dante, I just need a moment' she walks to the rudder and looks at the show.

While Mets is burning the nine pieces and they all look at her.

'is there some kind of ritual?' Monteheu stands up.

'Aye, Thalassa! I release you from your human bound!' Metz looks at her.

'you have to say it right captain, you didn't say it like you love her' Dante raises an eyebrow.

'maybe I can do it' Lok walks to her.

'Thalassa…. I release you from your human bound' he whispers it and she closes her eyes, sneezes and the fire begins to burn.

'Thalassa!' Alice runs to her, Zane grabs her wrist but she stands close to Thalassa 'when the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?'.

The black haired woman looks at the blonde.

'who was it that betrayed you?'.

'name him!' the black haired woman looks at her.

'Simon Judeau' the blonde walks back to Zane.

The goddess begins to grow.

'remember him Thalassa! He's the one who has to bear! He's the one that betrayed you! He's the one that wanted to kill your daughter!' with the last sentence she stops growing and looks at Zhalia, a tear falls on the ground.

'Thalassa!' Metz kneels in front of her, the others kneel too except for Zhalia.

'I come before you as but a servant. Humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask you a favor!' Metz looks up 'spare myself! My ship and my crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves as your master… or mine' Metz stands up as she begins to yell at them, furious.

'Silence!' Zhalia looks at her mother.

'you said that if I wanted to win this battle, I have to love, how can I love while I'm killing? Why can't you spare us if you love me, and I love my people?' Zhalia looks at the goddess, at that moment the woman falls apart in sea water.

Everyone holds something heavy and it washes away.

'is that it?' Sophie looks at Lok who's holding her tight.

'why…. She's not helping at all' Lok looks back.

'what now? Dante looks at Metz, who's looking at the sky.

'nothing' answers Zhalia and walks to them 'my mother maybe a god, but that doesn't mean she's helping us people'.

'but she's your mother!' Zane looks at her.

'yes, and also the woman who gave me to your parents' Zhalia sniffs.

'she was our final hope, and she failed us' Metz rolls his eyes.

'maybe, but don't say that at loud, I know she's not going to let anything happen to her children, and Zhalia's her only child' Alice looks at the sky that's chancing dark, almost black, the wind is rising and the sea's getting rougher.

'it's not over yet' Sophie looks at Lok.

'don't worry, I'll protect you'.

'yeah, after I protected you'.

'there's still a fight to be hand' Dante looks at the two teens 'some of us maybe die, we can send you to the island till the battle's done'.

'are you kidding me? after all those years I dreamed of being a pirate! All those years I dreamed of fighting and killing people, and I want to do that, even if there's a chance of dying!' Sophie looks at him like he said something wrong, what he of course did.

'Lok, I've got a surprise for you' Zhalia beckons him and they walk to the other side of the deck.

'you have to talk with him, he knows something about your father' Zhalia points at a man who's looking at the sea, his back turned to them.

'thanks Zhaal, you're not the worst pirate I've known' Lok smiles and walks to them man.

Zhalia sees how they hug and almost cry, she feels a hand on her shoulder.

'you've to prepare' Dante looks at her with a smile.

'I know' she smiles back and turns around to kiss him 'but I'm already done' but before he can kiss her she turns to the others and walks to the middle of the ship 'hoist the colors!'.

Xxx

While it's pouring the Pearl and the Dutchman sail to each other, in the middle of the battlefield is a whirlpool.

'have you notices that on top of this everything, it rains?' Sophie looks at Lok, Metz and Dante.

'it's a bad sign!' yells Tersly.

'sometimes I can't imagine you're a pirate' Zhalia rolls her eyes while Metz's standing behind the rudder and they all smile at her back in action sarcasm.

'maelstrom!' yells Monteheu.

'Captain Moon! We need you at the helm!' Zane looks at his sister who's looking at the maelstrom.

It's quit for a few seconds then she smirks 'yes! You all need me!' she runs to the rudder and throws the man behind it on the ground 'you go and help them!'.

The teens grins while looking at her.

'dying is the day worth living for!' Zhalia looks at the working pirates, everyone especially Dante and the teens are glad she's back to normal.

'we sail into the gate'.

'are you mad?' Tersly looks at her.

'ha! Afraid to get wet?' Zhalia grins at him, with that they sail into the whirlpool and the other ship does the same.

'blow the cannons!' Zhalia looks at the other ship on the other side and they all get prepared for the fight.

They wait, and till they're on the other side across the other ship it's silence.

Zhalia looks at the ship and grins 'FIRE!'.

Lok and Sophie look at her 'Fire!'.

Dante smirks and yells the same thing 'Fire!'.

On the other ship there sounds the same word.

And with that the cannon balls fly through the air. (looks really cool in the film Pirates of the… you know).

'it be too late to chance course now mates!' Zhalia grins and looks at Zane 'you're a better steersman then I! of course I'm not even a man, so… do your job brother!' Zhalia lets the rudder go and jumps of the stairs, landing next to Dante.

'don't have to steer?'.

'I believe Zane can handle it, and you all need me' Zhalia grins.

The enemies just fly over with the ropes, just like their people do.

Lok shoots at the men while Sophie's fighting against an already aboard fishman.

'Sophie!' Lok runs to her and the enemy enters the ship, what means the fight begins.

Zane fights while steering and Zhalia takes two of the creepy fishmen while Dante's against three. Fighting back to back and helping each other they feel this could be the end.

'Zhalia!' Dante pulls her against him.

'what? I'm a little busy!' she pushes him away and slams the sword out of the man's hand, with that she kills him.

'Zhalia, will you marry me?' Dante looks into her eyes.

'I don't think now is the best time!' Zhalia jumps in the air and uses a split kick to get the other two away.

'now maybe the only time! I don't want to die without a woman at my side! Without love! Your mother said so!'.

'but the myth says that my father is going to kill you!' Zhalia takes her revolver and shoots the guy that's annoying her.

Dante kills the two men left and pulls her close 'and I love you'.

They step back for other men who're running to them, to fight against them.

'I've made my choice, what's yours?' Dante grabs her hand, Zhalia looks at Metz who's fighting next to Zane.

'Metz! Marry us!' she looks at the men.

'I'm a little busy!' yells the man and Zane begins to laugh, climbing on the place before the rudder.

'Zane! Now!' yells Dante while knocking out a guy.

'fine! Dearly beloved! We be gathered here today…' Zane stops to kill someone.

'Zhalia moon, do you want me as your husband?' asks Dante after they killed another guy.

'I do' she smiles and kicks away someone, they let go of each other and turn around to Zane while still fighting.

'Dante Vale! Do you take me…' Zhalia looks at him and then at a men with e shell head 'go away creep! I'm getting married here and you're not invited!' she kicks him and shoots him death while Dante's smirking at her.

'… to be your wife… in sickness and in health… with health being the less likely?' she ducks when Dante tries to protect her and he hugs her with a smile 'I do'.

'as you said in sickness and health and…' Alice cuts him off.

'just skip that part!' the blonde knocks out someone and looks at him with annoyed look.

'alright alright! As Captain I now produce you… (kills someone)… wife and husband! You may kiss….' Zane stops to slap away a sword.

'you may kiss…' shoots someone death 'you may kiss…'.

Dante and Zhalia turn from their fight to each other.

'what Zane's trying to say! Just kiss!' Alice grins at them and the two kiss each other lovely.

The two teens smile while looking at the couple, Metz stops for a second to, just like Zane, Alice and the other pirates except for their enemies.

Cherit who's looking from the top smiles slightly 'there you are my girl, you now have family again'.

'Alice, Sophie and Lok jump to the other ship.

'look for the chest! I'll seek the key!' Alice nods at them.

When they've get on the lower deck and open one of the cabins they see two guards and the chest in the middle.

'hey guys, we've come to take that chest' Lok smiles.

'don't you have to be elsewhere?' Sophie raises her eyebrow.

'no, someone has to guard the chest'.

'but we don't have to guard the chest if we're not here, I mean we could get on the island close or fight and win, how we don't have to guard it, nobody comes down here, or thinks about it' sais the other man.

'yeah but what if they come here because someone does think of the chest?'.

While the two are arguing the teens look at each other and take the chest to the upper deck, where they find Alice fighting, and then looking at the chest 'give it to me!' she grabs it and the tentacle man walks to her, she climbs up the mast and the man follows her, of there they fight.

'I can free you!' Alice smiles softly.

'I was freed long ago! You're an intensive, not giving up enemy Aphrodite! You're not with us anymore! You're fighting against the ones that called you here!' Judeau looks at her while fighting her.

'I've got something I care about on that ship! And I'm helping you not to hurt love or break the rules I set! So I'm helping you!'.

'you can do nothing without the key!'.

'I already have the key!'.

'no you don't' he laughs while holding the key.

'oh, that key' she smiles weakly and slams him with the chest 'but I can still use it as a weapon!' his sword falls down.

She almost falls of the mast when he slams her sword out of her hands 'that's not fair! You've got such… creepy strong hands!' she lets the chest go and it falls on the deck in front of Lok and Sophie, who grab it and jump to the other ship.

'where's Alice?' Zane looks at them while holding the rudder as much as he can.

'there… she's fighting with Simon…' Sophie points at the mast.

Alice looks at his almost normal hand, he lifts her in the air and grins.

'your beloved is there?' he points the gun at Zane who's looking at them, trying to hold the rudder, and keep everybody save.

'if you kill him you're going to die!' Alice looks at him and kicks him in the cross, he shoots and she jumps in front of him, to catch the bullet and fall backwards.

'Alice! NO!' Zane lets go of the rudder and takes a rope, flying through the air and catch the blonde one who's falling down.

Lok tries to hold the rudder but the two masts get stuck on each other.

'Alice…' Zane looks at the blonde girl who's gasping air and looking in his eyes 'I couldn't let him kill you… I couldn't lose you… not again…' tears drop down their cheeks and he lands on the deck of the Dutchman.

Sophie gives the chest to Dante who's nodding to Zhalia and jumping to the other ship.

Simon follows him and Zhalia jumps to the other ship too, she looks at the fights and runs after Simon and Dante to the other end of the ship.

When Simon knocks out Zane who's fighting him for killing Alice, Zhalia stands in front of him and fights him.

'Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me!' he looks at his daughter, sights a bit and then fights her.

'you're not going to see any mercy from me either!' she kicks him and slams against his sword, the rings of the swords sound over the whole ship, and the pouring rain doesn't help much either.

'Zhalia…' Dante looks at his fighting wife, then at the unconscious Zane and then at the death Alice.

'Mister Vale!' a pirate looks at him and begins to fight him, but Dante kills him and looks hears the scream of the black haired female, he looks at her, she's lying on the ground, a sword pinned in her chest, breathing heavily and all the sound around him disappears, he runs to her, killing everybody who stands in his way, pinning his sword through the man who hurt his wife.

'missed, did you forget? I'm a heartless man!' Simon kicks him on the ground after throwing away Dante's sword, the man lands next to Zhalia who's looking at him with fear.

'Dante... don't leave me….' her eyes are getting wetter and they slowly close.

'no Zhalia! stay with me! Zhalia!' he holds her against his chest and looks at Simon.

'this is not how it's supposed to be! You was about to kill me! in the myth you killed me! not her but me!' Dante feels a scream coming out of his mouth when a bullet's shouted into his shoulder, he lands next to Zhalia, looking at Simon who's laughing and looking at the sky.

'I killed her! you're biggest fear has come true! I killed our daughter! I hurt her lover! I broke a love!' he laughs mean, a thunder wave lands nearby in the water, Zane looks at the disappeared Alice and jumps to the other ship, they kill some men and then it's getting silence, Alice's is standing in front of Simon.

'we made a deal, I would help you and you wouldn't kill my beloved or break any love, when you killed her you broke the deal, you killed me too, and killed my love with Zane, you almost killed the love between Lok and Sophie, for killing them, you know the consequences of breaking love' she's wearing the dress again, her long hair waves in the wind, she holds out her hand and Simon begins to fly into the sky, screaming and yelling in pain, she makes a fist of her hand and he disappears in little white balls.

Then the weather gets better, it's getting lighter while water is beginning to let the ship sink, the Pear, steered by Zane, gets out of the whirlpool after getting the two masts free.

Zane looks at Alice, who's sinking the ship, Dante looks at Zhalia, softly sobbing and holding her cold body, preparing for the death, that's coming soon.

TBC

**Ha! Let you all wait for the next chap, will they die? Will they be in heaven together? What's up with Alice and Zane? What's with the rest of the fight? You read it soooooon! If you review of course XD**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

'Dante! Zhalia!' Sophie begins to cry with Lok 'they're death! Everyone's death!' the girl cries at loud, it's silence, the cursed pirates get their own body back and they all look at the beautiful sky.

They sail to the still standing there float, they look at the flagship who's then sailing to them.

'make everything clear! This is going to be rough!' Zane looks at the flagship and sniffs 'this is for you three'.

Then they look at the water that's blowing out of nowhere, Dante's on top of the ship with a smile while Zhalia and Alice are standing next to them, healthy and dressed in another... unusual way.

Sophie begins to smile and Lok kisses her.

They sail to the flagship, each ship at one side, when they're lying next to the flagship they smile.

'Fire!' yells Dante.

'Fire! Scream the teens and Zane while the cannon balls shoot through the air and the flagship had no chance.

When they leave the ship it sinks, they looks at each other, Dante pulls Zhalia against him and kisses her.

'I'm glad we've got friends who're called goddesses and gods' Dante smiles at her.

'I'm glad I am a goddess' she smirks and kisses him back.

'they're turning away!' yells Lok when they see how the other ships from the VIC are turning around.

They all yell in happiness and Zane lets the rudder go, he jumps to the other ship and lands on Alice, who's falling on the ground because of him with a little scream, he kisses her and she laughs softly 'you were always a goddess for me' he smiles softly.

'as for you! If you ever! Ever! Ever! Scare me again like that! I'm going to kill you personally again!' Sophie looks at the two kissing people, behind the rudder and smiling at Lok and Sophie.

'I'm happy to see you alive again too' Zhalia grins and turns into her normal Pirate outfit again 'now if you excuse me, I've to give orders to my crew' with that she jumps to the other ship and shoots in the air 'I'm back and you're going to listen for once again!' she grins 'we're going to sail with the Dutchman for awhile!'.

They all cheer in chorus and throw their hats in the sky.

'Tersly, you may throw my hat if you like' Zhalia looks at him.

'Yes! Of course!' he throws it away and smiles.

'now you go and get it back' Zhalia looks at him and his smiles weakened 'Aye captain'.

Xxx

While there're two swords set in the sand, making a cross it's getting dark.

'we didn't have to go ashore, you can come every time you want, you're coming with us' Dante looks at the woman who's wearing his shirt.

'but I don't want to let the teens hear my suffer under your spell and your play' she walks towards him and he slowly opens the shirt.

'I've to get it back, you know it' he smiles at her.

'but it looks sexy on me, and my clothes are there, so I can't walk naked around' she smiles.

'you're a goddess, you can do whatever you want, and when you want it' he grins while kissing her neck.

'but what if I don't wanna leave? I can't do that, and that's what I want, stay here with you for one more day' she look into his eyes.

'that's the one and only thing you can't, and of course you want that' he smiles weak, looking into her golden eyes 'you always have to get the most difficult thing'.

'that's who I am, where I can't go I want to go, what I can't get, is what I want to get'.

'take what you can…' Dante grins at her.

'… Give nothing back' Zhalia grins at him and kisses him again while they're heading towards the ship.

**END!**

**Tadaduuuum! It's the end! It's finally over, if you want to know what happened and you didn't got it, Zhalia's a god, Alice's a god, and Zhalia's getting along with the Dante to be with him, and Zane's going away with the Pearl with Alice, Lok and Sophie are still on the Pearl and get back to Venice. Happy end! At least I hope… however like/ hate the end? Review it to me!**


End file.
